


Digimon Frontier: Full Dive

by Vegeta413



Category: Digimon Frontier, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta413/pseuds/Vegeta413
Summary: Just a little experiment, as I’ve recently finished my Frontier sequel and was considering doing a sequel to the sequel, but also just recently caught up with SAO. I feel the two anime worlds fit together better than you’d think, especially using the Cyber Sleuth concept. So I thought I’d start writing and see how it goes. If I completely hit a wall with it I may scrap it and start anew on another work.





	1. Life Goes On; What’s Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a read :)

Takuya walked in the door, pulling his tie off as he did so. A girl about five years old raced in the door behind him, followed by a four year old boy. Finally, Zoe came in.  
“Boy, you both look beat?” Said Raina. “Long day at work?”  
“You have no idea” said Takuya.  
“My day was just fine” said Zoe. “Mr. Grumpy pants here is just mad because he had to work overtime again.   
“Yeah” said Takuya, “well that’s what happens when when they make me lay someone off every other week.”   
“You’re the one who wanted to go for that management job, sugar” said Raina. “You can always quit and come work with me, ya know.”  
“Something tells me I wouldn’t get nearly as many tips as you, babe” he said, kissing her on the cheek before he sat down.   
“Speaking of which” said Raina, “did y’all get a sitter for tonight so you can come see me?”  
“We sure did” said Zoe. “Tommy said he’ll be happy to do it.”   
“Bless that boy” said Raina. “We should definitely pay him this time.”  
“I would if he’d let me” said Takuya. “He insists he do it for free. He thinks we don’t get out enough.”  
“Well he may be right about you, Takuya” said Zoe. She checked to make sure the kids were in the next room and not listening, and then sat down with her wife and husband. “Seriously, we’re worried about you.” Raina nodded in agreement. It had been five years since they defeated Lilithmon and saved the digital world, and it seemed Takuya was the only one who wasn’t getting his life started career-wise. Zoe has a job that she loved as a guidance counselor at a school, Raina, not having any education or a real identity in the human world, was working pretty successfully as a bartender. Koji and Koichi had their own martial arts dojo that had really taken off. JP actually owned a magic shop now, and still worked at parties on weekends. Tommy, fresh out of college, was interning with a new virtual reality gaming company. Takuya was the only one hadn’t really followed his passion. He was a manager at a grocery store. Of course, this wasn’t entirely his fault. He was working the job after college, and he got Zoe pregnant less than a year after they got back from the digital world, and got engaged to her and Raina just before that. He needed money fast and had gotten offered the manager position at the right time. Still, Zoe and Raina were concerned that he was unhappy.   
“Not this again” he said.   
“Takuya, hun” said Raina, “we’re just concerned. It seems like you’re coming home more and more miserable each day.”  
“What would you suggest I do? Quit my job? That’s not exactly possible right now.” He got up and headed to their room to take a nap.  
Zoe and Raina looked each other. “Did you ask him yet, sugar?” Zoe shook her head. “Well you’ll never know what he thinks if you don’t ask.”  
“You saw him just now” said Zoe. “He feels trapped at that hell hole of a job as it is. Even if he won’t admit it. How can I ask him if he wants to have another kid now?”  
Raina took her hand. “We’ll figure something out, hun.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*somewhere in the digital world*   
Ophanimon walked into a sacred looking room, guarded by Mercurymon.  
“M’lady” said the warrior of metal.  
“I understand the eggs are almost ready to hatch” said Ophanimon.  
“Indeed” said Mercurymon. “Soon the new DigiDestined may be chosen.”  
“Yes” agreed Ophanimon. “And not a moment too soon. Our allies in the human world are gathering the necessary resources as we speak.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raina walked into the bar where she worked, Dicey’s. Raina’s boss, Agil, greeted her. “Raina! Just in time. The regulars were starting ask about you.”  
“Well, wouldn’t wanna keep my adoring fans waitin” she joked, going behind the bar and immediately starting to poor drinks. The male patrons at Dicey’s had really taken a liking to Raina’s southern charm. “The usual, Kline?” she asked.  
“You know it” said one of the regulars. “Are the mr. and mrs. gonna grace us with their presence, Raina?”  
“Yes indeed” she said. The guys there, except for Agil who was married, were all very envious of Takuya when they learned he was not only married to their favorite bartender, but a gorgeous blond woman as well. “Soon as the sitter gets there they should be on their way.”  
“Man” said Kline, “that Takuya is one lucky dog.”  
“Yeah” said Raina as she thought about how her husband was struggling.   
“Alright guys” said Agil. “Let the girl do her job.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya laid in bed. He thought back to when he left work earlier today. He hadn’t told Zoe or Raina, but he was approached by a strange man, saying all sorts of weird things about the digital world and the celestial digimon. “We could really use your help on this one” the man had said. “Just think about it, please.” He had left Takuya his business card.  
“How can go back without them?” Takuya thought. “Without any of them?”  
“Takuya!” Zoe shouted. “Are you still in bed? Tommy’s here and I told Raina we were on our way already!”  
“Sorry babe!” He shot out of bed, changed his shirt, threw on some deodorant, and headed out. “Thanks again, Tommy!”  
“Don’t mention it! Just say hi to Raina for me! Alright, kids. Who wants to watch a movie with uncle Tommy?” The kids cheered as Tommy put a movie on and Takuya and Zoe headed out.   
“Hey Takuya” Zoe said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Just try to enjoy yourself tonight. Please, for me and Raina.” She kissed him on the cheek.   
He pushed the thoughts about his encounter at work out of his head and smiled. “Of course, Zoe.”  
They got to Dicey’s and were met with cheers. They sat down at the bar, were poured drinks by their wife, and mingled with the regulars. Finally, Agil said something interesting.  
“So, anyone going to try that new full dive interface that’s launching tomorrow? Eden, I think it’s called?”  
“Eh” said Kline, “I’m more of a gamer. I’m not really interested in diving just to stand around and talk to a bunch of strangers.”  
“Not even if you meet a bunch of cute girls from around the world, sugar?” teased Raina.   
“Ha” said Kline. “With my like I’d meet tons a beautiful women then Kirito will log in and they’ll all fall for him.”  
“Not likely” said Agil. “I was talking to him about it earlier today and he seemed less enthusiastic about it than you. He doesn’t really see the point. Anyway, I heard they’re having lots of serious issues with hackers.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Zoe.   
“Well” began Agil, “every since our boy Kirito connected the whole VR world with that seed system, hacking as become a serious issue. Hackers use these strange and dangerous programs...what were they called again? Oh yeah, digimon!”  
Takuya, Zoe, and Raina all looked at each other. “Oh shit” they all said in unison.


	2. Surprise!; Digimon! The Menaces Of Cyberspace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright , haven’t gotten really any feedback from the first chapter about whether or not people like this idea, so I’m just going to keep going with it.

Agil was shocked at the response from his bartender and her spouses. “I take it you three have heard of them?”   
They played it off. Other than their parents and siblings, who had a hard enough time believing them as it was, nobody knew about their adventures in the digital world, and they wanted to keep it that way. “Yeah I’ve heard the word before” said Takuya. “What exactly are they?”  
“Well” began Agil, “like I said, they’re programs that hackers use. They’re really advanced, too. In VR games and servers, they take on the form of these strange looking creatures. Obviously, you can see what that makes them valuable tools in game.”  
“Yeah” said Kline. “Basically having your own NPC companion with no HP or stats. Great way to cheat.”  
“Yeah that’s one use for them. Hackers use them to cheat at VR games, steal data, and even bully users into giving up their accounts.”  
Raina’s blood began to boil. Unlike her husband and wife, she was born a digimon. The thought of being forced to do the bidding of some human computer nerd was absolutely infuriating. Zoe took her hand.  
“Not here, babe” her wife said to her. Raina just nodded.   
“Anyway” said Agil, “the Eden programmers are particularly worried about not only hackers attacking users with their digimon, but wild digimon appearing in the servers as well.”  
“Wild digimon?” Takuya asked.   
“Yeah” said Agil. “The digimon program simply introduced the creatures to cyberspace, but it takes a while different program, the digimon capture program, to take control of them.”  
The night went on, Raina’s shift ended, and the three of them left Dicey’s.   
“There’s something I have to tell you two” said Takuya. Raina and Zoe both looked anxious. “I should’ve told you right when I got home, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
“Takuya, hun, you’re scaring us” said Raina.  
Takuya just went on. “When I left work today, I was approached by this guy. He started talking to me about the digital world. About how it’s in trouble, and how there’s going to be a new team of DigiDestined. And...he wanted me to mentor them. He even offered me a salary for it.” Raina and Zoe were speechless. “At first, I thought he was some kind of spy. Like someone who found out that we had been to the digital world and wanted to use me to find it himself. But now I think what he was talking about had something to do with what Agil just told us.”  
That got home and relayed this all to Tommy as well.  
“Huh” he said. “Well that makes sense. If humans are capturing digimon and importing them to their own cyberspace, that would constitute the need for DigiDestined. But I wonder how that guy knows about all this.”   
“Well” said Takuya, “he gave me his business card. I guess I’ll give him a call tomorrow.”  
“That’s a good idea, baby” Zoe said, rubbing his shoulders. “But for now, we should all get some rest. Tommy, thanks again for watching the kids. Feel free to crash on the couch for the night.”   
*dream sequence*  
Takuya woke up. And turned to his left, expecting to see Zoe, But was horrified to see Lilithmon instead. “Rise and shine, baby” she said, pinning him to the bed.  
“Ranamon, help!” he cried. But to his horror, instead of Ranamon, Calamaramon was on his right.  
“Don’t mind if I do, hun” she said, cackling. The two digimon held him down, closed their eyes, and brought their lips closer to his. Just about as they were about to touch, he woke up.  
*end dream sequence*  
Takuya shot up, looking to his left and then to his right, making sure that his wives were still their. He hadn’t had any nightmares about Lilithmon for several years now. What the hell was going on?He just shook it off and went back to sleep. As the morning came, the four of them got up. As soon as the kids were settled in front of the tv, Takuya called the number on the card. A man answered. “Ah, Takuya, so you’re taking me up on my offer.”  
“How did you...uh, yeah, I guess I am” he said. “So what exactly am I doing?”  
“I’m texting you an address. Be there in twenty minutes.”  
“Good thing it’s Saturday” said Zoe. “Let’s get going.”  
“Hold on” said Takuya. “Maybe I should go alone.”   
“Absolutely not” said Tommy. “You have no idea what you’re getting into. You should go with some backup.”   
“Come on guys” said Takuya. “We all know there’s a reason they’re asking me to do this and not any of you. You’ve all got something going on. You all love what you’re doing. They picked the only one of us who’s completely miserably at his job. I don’t want any of you to have to give up what you’re doing for this.”   
Raina put her arms around Takuya’s waste and rested her head of his shoulder. “Still” she said. “We’d all feel better if someone went with you, sugar.”  
“I’ve got it” said Tommy. “Raina and I will stay here with the kids. She’s gotta work tonight and I’ve got some stuff I’ve gotta get done for my internship anyway. Zoe doesn’t work on the weekend so she can go with you.”  
Zoe took her husband’s hand. “Just to be sure you’re safe, Takuya.” Takuya nodded. He and Zoe went to the address that was sent to them. They were greeted by the same man that spoke to them over the phone.   
“Ah, Takuya Kanbara, good to see you again. And I see you’ve brought one of your wives. Please, both of you, come in. Allow me to officially introduce myself. The name’s Yamaki. That’s all you need to know.”   
Takuya and Zoe filled Yamaki in on what they had learned so far.   
“You’re right to believe that this has to do with the digimon capture program. Now, there’s someone who’d like to speak with you. He opened up his laptop, and Ophanimon’s symbol appeared on the screen, and her voice came out of it.   
“Takuya, Zoe, it’s good to see you again.”  
“Ophanimon!” they both exclaimed.   
“Please, my old friends, I need your help. Our world is being invaded by the more wicked of your kind. A new team of DigiDestined has been chosen, and I need your help locating them. They are the only ones who can do this.” Ophanimon’s symbol disappeared from the screen, and give digieggs appeared instead, with a list of names next to them. “This digimon are about to hatch. They have been chosen to team up with human kids to defeat this new menace that threatens our world.”  
Takuya took a look at the names. “Recognize any of them, babe?”   
“Actually yeah” she said. “Those two, they’re students at my school...Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, to better merge to the worlds of digimon and SAO, I’m using the cyber sleuth concept. Who do you think the other DigiDestined are going to be?


	3. New DigiDestined Named; Takuya’s New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting another chapter out today because I had nothing better to do. Enjoy!

Kirito, Asuna, Liz, and Kline all took off their full dive headsets and sat up. They were in Agil’s new VR cafe and had just finished a dive in their favorite game, Altheim Online. “Man, you were right, Kirito” said Kline. “With the release of that Eden network today, ALO was a complete ghost town. It was the perfect chance to boost some XP.”  
“Yeah” said Liz, “and here’s to Agil for having this cafe built in so we can dive here and then grab a drink.”  
“Don’t thank me” said Agil. “Thank Raina. It was her suggestion.”  
Raina blushed. “Oh stop, sugar. I just thought that y’all love usin those lil ole gadgets so much that we might as well make some space for y’all to use them here.”  
“Well it’s been great for business” said Agil.  
“Yeah” said Asuna, “and it’s been great for getting Kirito out of his room once in a while.”  
“Haha, very funny” said Kirito. “But seriously, Raina, it was a great idea.”  
“Here’s to Raina, everyone” said Agil, poring some drinks. “A round on the house.”  
“Oh stop it, y’all” she said, blushing again.  
“You should play with us, sometime” said Kline.  
“Easy, Romeo” said Liz. “She’s already got a husband and a wife, no room for a fourth.”  
“Hey, I’m just being nice” insisted Kline. “She’s never played.”  
“Wait” said Asuna, “you’ve never played ALO Raina? You’ve gotta try it sometime! It’s really fun!”  
“Actually” said Raina, “I’ve never played any of those virtual reality games. It’s just not really my thing.” Truthfully, she had no interest taking any part in them knowing that users were basically enslaving digimon. “But y’all have fun for me, sugar.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So that means” began Takuya, “two of the new DigiDestined are survivors from the Sword Art Online incident.”  
“They’re not just survivors” said Yamaki. “Mr. Kirigaya and Miss Yuuki both played a key role in clearing SAO and freeing all the players who were trapped.”  
“You’re kidding” said Takuya. “So, that’s that kid, the one they always talk about at Dicey’s...Kirito.”  
“That’s correct” said Yamaki. “Agil is an SAO survivor as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if he knows Kirito from in-game. You see, Ophanimon and I agreed that the DigiDestined this time around should each have personal connections to the world of virtual gaming. To each of the kids who were chosen, VR isn’t just a game to them, it’s a home. That girl, for example” he pointed to another name on the list, “Asada, she lives on the other side of town. When she was younger, she had a traumatic experience. She was involved in an incident with a gun and a shoplifter. Long story short, she ended up shooting and killing the man, and has suffered from PTSD ever since. She plays the VR game Gun Gale Online to cope with with her Trauma.”  
“I see” said Zoe. “To each of these kids, playing these games means more to them than just boosting their stats or beating their friends. It’s an escape, or a symbol of their love...wow, I never considered that.”  
“That is why the digimon in these eggs have chosen each of them.”  
“Wait” said Takuya. “How do you know they chose them if they haven’t hatched yet?”  
“Everything is predetermined, Takuya. The spirits chose you and your friends fifteen years ago without even knowing you.”  
“But, why am I their mentor. I mean, no offense, Ophanimon, but you were stuck in Cherubimon’s castle the whole time we were looking for you. We had to pretty much figure things out on our own.”  
“Because we are on the verge of a war between humans and digimon” said Yamaki. “And just as the digital world needed the spirits way back when to make peace, cyberspace may soon need you to do exactly that.”  
“But why me? Zoe, or even Koji or Koichi, have much more experience guiding kids. Face it, you chose me because I’m the only one who’s got absolutely nothing else going on.”  
“Really, Takuya?” said Zoe. “You’ve got nothing else? Me? Ranamon? Our kids?”  
“Zoe, I didn’t mean...”  
“I know what you meant. But who cares if you hate your job? That doesn’t mean you’re not qualified for this, sweetie. Me, Koji, Koichi, we all may work with kids, but you’re the only one of us who’s a father to two beautiful kids. You’re the perfect person for this job, Takuya. I know you are.”  
Takuya wiped a tear away and nodded. “You’re right.” He then turned to Yamaki. “Alright, I’m in. What’s next?”  
“I’m glad you asked” said Yamaki. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and Zoe returned home after being briefed by Yamaki. They expected Raina to still be at work, and Tommy to be passed out on the couch. What they found, however, was Raina, spirit evolved to Ranamon, posing very seductively on the bed.  
“Hey y’all, how about a lil fun before we get some shuteye?” she said.  
“Ranamon” they both said, jaws dropped. “You’re out early.”  
“Agil let me go early” she said. “Now, I know you’ve got a lot to tell me, but before we get to that” she said, getting up and slipping her hand down Takuya’s pants, “let’s get to this.” She pulled him by the elastic of his pants, pressing her lips against his.  
“That’s a great idea” said Zoe, grabbing Takuya’s waist from behind and kissing his neck. Ranamon pulled them both onto the bed.  
“Zo, you should spirit evolve to Kazemon” said Ranamon. “So he can cum in us both without a condom.”  
“Actually” Zoe said, pulling Takuya’s pants down and aiming his now rock hard cock at her pussy, “I was hoping he could cum inside me as a I am.”  
“Zoe?” asked Takuya.  
“Let’s have another baby” said Zoe.  
“But” began Takuya, “what about everything that just happened. I’m probably going to be away a lot, at least for the next couple of days, possibly longer.”  
“I’ll be here, sugar” said Ranamon. “Agil already approved me to take some time off.”  
“Yeah, and plus, Tommy’s always willing to help out” added Zoe. “Just promise you’ll stay safe, and promise that you’ll be by my side when the baby’s born. You’re such a great father, Takuya. Let’s do this. Please.”  
Takuya nodded. “Alright, let’s do this.” He laid back and let Zoe straddle him, slamming her hips down on him. Ranamon grabbed Zoe’s tits from behind.  
“Hey Takuya” said Ranamon, “see how long you can last while you watch this.” She grabbed Zoe face and began making out with her. The two took turned riding Takuya. After he came in Zoe, and hopefully impregnating her, Ranamon took a turn. While the warrior of water rode her husband, Zoe sat on Takuya’s face, pushing her pussy on him harder and harder, until all three of them came. Takuya then laid back as his two wives drifted off to sleep. He wanted this moment to last forever. He couldn’t help but feel anxious about getting involved with all this again. But part of him was excited to have the chance to right the wrongs of the last time he went to the digital world. “Man, I made a mess of things last time. This is my chance. I’ve gotta so right by these kids.” Even after five years he was still ashamed of what he did. Leaving Zoe and Ranamon for Lilithmon. All the dirty things he let her do to him. To this day he hadn’t told his wives about any of that. He was too ashamed. “I can’t mess this up. Not this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d really like to hear from fans of either franchise. Like the crossover so far? Also, I haven’t officially decided on what digimon are going to be which characters partners, am open to suggestions.


	4. A Digimon Attack!; Meet the Team, Takuya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this one’s taking a little longer to get going, but that’s going to happen if you want to successfully merge the two worlds.

The next day, Takuya and Zoe told Ranamon about their conversation with Yamaki and Ophanimon.  
“You’re kiddin” she said. “Kirito and Asuna...I just saw them at Dicey’s last night?”  
“What?” asked Zoe. “They’re not old enough to drink!”  
“Easy there, Zo. I only served them cola. Besides, they were mostly there to play their lil games in the VR cafe.”  
“Damn” said Takuya. “So it’s true. Even after being trapped in that death game for two years they still spend all their time diving into VR. Yamaki was right. VR is more than just a game for them.”  
“Well you’re in luck, sugar. They said they were goin back to Dicey’s to dive again later today. You can go have a chat with them then.”  
“Ranamon’s right” said Zoe. “You can go get started on your new job today, and we’ll go to the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test” she said, smiling at Ranamon.  
Takuya nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirito and his friends arrived at Dicey’s. “Looks like you guys are in for another easy day in ALO” said Agil. “Everyone’s busy logging into Eden, still. Their server nearly crashed last night.”  
“I just don’t get it” said Kirito. “What’s the point? Just standing around talking to people, when you could be fighting monsters. It just doesn’t make sense to me.” They all logged in. “Blink start!”  
Kirito, Asuna, Kline, Liz, Silica, and Leafa all came to in their cabin in Aincrad.  
“So” said Asuna, “where to?”  
“Mommy! Daddy!” cried Yuei. “There have been reports of an unusual monster appearing in the wild and attacking players.”  
“Doesn’t sound that unusual to me” said Kline. “Isn’t that the point of the game?”  
“I hate to say it” said Kirito, “but Kline has a point.”  
“But the thing is” said Yuei, “the monster doesn’t match anything I have in the game’s database. It’s completely foreign to the game, but it has HP.”  
“Huh” said Kirito. “Guess it’s worth checking out. Let’s go.” The group headed to the location the strange monster was rumored to appear in. They came to a clearing in the middle of the forest in time to see a number of players have their HP depleted to zero by a centaur-looking creature. Instead of respawning, though, their bodies went black, and blue streams of data surrounded them. The creature scanned the data and the players disappeared.  
“Woah” said Kline. “I’ve never seen that happen when a player loses.”  
“Can anyone get any info on that monster?” asked Liz.  
“The name over the HP bar says ‘Centaurumon’” said Asuna. “Yuei, ever hear of anything like that?”  
“No, never, mommy” said Yuei.  
“Well, let’s take a crack at it” said Kirito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya arrived at Dicey’s. “Takuya!” shouted Agil. “Didn’t expect to see you today. Raina’s off, I don’t know if she told you.”  
“Yeah, I know” said Takuya. He saw Kirito in the others logged in in the VR cafe. “I was actually wondering if I could try one of those.”  
“Huh? Full dive gear? Yeah, I’ve got a spare. Which game did you wanna dive into?”  
“Which one are they in?”  
“Alfeim Online. Normally I wouldn’t give that away, but they invited your wife to play with them, so I assume that invite applies to you too. Hear ya go.” Agil helped Takuya set up his full dive gear. “Ready? Just say ‘blink start.’”  
“Blink start!”  
Takuya didn’t have to choose a race, for some reason. Instead of the menu of different races, he had two options in front of him: human or beast. “That’s strange” he thought. “Agil said I’d have to pick a race at this point, but all I see are my spirits. Guess I’ll go with my human spirit for now.” He materialized in the middle of a forest, evolved into Agunimon. It was then that he heard a commotion nearby. “Better go check that out” he thought as he ran toward the noise. To his shock, he saw a group of fairies fighting a Centaurumon. One of them had a fractal code around them. “Oh no! If it scans their fractal code, who knows what will happen? I better help. Pyro darts!” His fire attack warded away the digimon. “Hey! One of you should help him!” he shouted before charging Centaurumon. “Pyro tornado!” The attack was a direct hit.  
“Damn, that would’ve finished it in the digital world. Here, I’ve gotta reduce his HP, it looks like. That could take all day in this form. I hope this works. Slide evolution! BurningGreymon!”  
“Woah” said Liz.  
“Who is that?” asked Leafa.  
“What is that?” asked Kirito.  
Asuna was busy healing Kline, until finally his fractal code disappeared.  
“Pyro barrage!” The attack drastically depleted Centaurumon’s HP, until finally it’s fractal code was exposed. “Slide evolution! Agunimon! Fractal code digitize!” Centaurumon turned into an egg and floated away. Agunimon then turned to see the players he had just saved. “I’m looking for Kirito and Asuna.”  
“That’s us” said Kirito, taking Asuna’s hand.  
“My name is Takuya. We need to talk.”  
“Takuya?” said Kline. “It’s me, Kline! I had no idea you played ALO, man!”  
“Wait, this is Raina’s husband?” asked Asuna.  
“How’d you get such a sick avatar, man?” Kline asked. “Is that a new race?”  
“You might say that” said Agunimon. He filled them in on everything he had been told my Yamaki.  
“Wait...so, you’re a digimon right now?” Kirito asked. “And that thing you just beat was also a digimon?”  
“Yes” said Agunimon. “And this has confirmed our suspicions. The digimon that are being brought into human cyberspace are assimilating NPC’s to avoid detection by the cardinal system of the servers. They’re learning how to survive in this world without being deleted. That makes them all the more dangerous.”  
“And when they beat a player” said Asuna. “What happened to those guys that thing beat?”  
“What I was told by the researcher at the administration, a woman named Kyoko, is that when you log into these games, the full dive gear does a scan of your brain. Your sensory neurons, your brain waves, all of it, and produces your avatar based on the information called mental data. All data can be broken down to fractal code. The thing is, nothing in these games is suppose to be able to scan that data, so in theory it should be safe. But digimon aren’t designed to be part of these games. So when they defeat you in combat, their attacks do more than just reduce your HP, they actually expose your fractal code. If they scan it, they take your data, your consciousness.” Agunimon shivered at this, remembering when Lilithmon scanned him. “This leaves your physical body in a comatose state. It’s already happened to several users. They’re calling it Eden syndrome.”  
They all pondered this for a moment.  
“Look, I know this is all strange territory for you guys. But I also know that this is more than a game for you. You all care about the world of virtual reality. I’m telling you that not only this world, but the real world, and the digital world, they’re all in danger. And you’re the only ones who can help.”  
Kirito stepped forward. “What do we have to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Takuya meets the heroes of SAO! Wonder who else besides Kirito, Asuna, and Sinon are going to be DigiDestined...


	5. A Digimon Birth; Surprise, Takuya!

Agunimon took out his detector. “We should be able to exit the game through a digital space with this, but we’ll need an access point” he said.  
“What about the cabin?” asked Asuna. “We all logged in there.”  
“That should work” said Agunimon. Sure enough, when they got to the cabin, the detector reacted to the door, creating a portal. When they all went through it, they were in their real life forms again, and Agunimon has devolved to Takuya. “This digital space should lead directly to the Digilab. There, we’ll meet Mirei, digimon studies expert on this project.” At the end of the space, they exited through another portal, and came into the Digilab.  
“Ahh” said a woman with brown hair and glasses, wearing a lab coat, “right on time. And I see you’ve brought three of our little chosen ones. Not bad for one trip, Takuya.”  
“Three? Kirito...Asuna...which ones the third?” asked Takuya.  
“This one, of course” Mirei said, motioning toward Suguha.  
“Leafa?” they all exclaimed.  
“No fair!” shouted, Kline, Liz, and Silica.  
“No worries, my friends” said Mirei. “Just because you’re not DigiDestined doesn’t mean you don’t get to join in on our little adventures. But I’ll get to that in a bit. For now, Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha, they’ve been waiting for you.” Mirei typed into her computer, three eggs appeared. “They’re ready to hatch. Hold out your digivices.”  
“Our what?” Kirito asked. Just as he asked this, a device formed on his belt, as well as Asuna’s and Suguha’s. They each roll the devices and held them out, causing each of the eggs to hatch. Kirito’s egg revealed a Guilmon, Asuna’s a Palmon, and Suguha’s a Renamon. “So...” began Kirito, “these are our...partners.”  
“That’s right!” Guilmon said.  
“They talk?” Asuna asked.  
“Of course we do” said Palmon.  
“Mine’s taller than me” said Suguha, looking up a Renamon.  
“From now on” began Mirei, “whenever you log in, whichever server you happen to log into, you’ll be able to call on your partners. Now, as for you three...” she turned her attention to Kline, Liz, and Sachi. “You’ll find that you’ve already downloaded the digimon capture program. Your job will be to scan wild digimon and different sites. The more digimon you capture, the less digimon will be captured by hackers who would otherwise abuse them.”  
Kline, Liz, and Silica still seemed upset about not getting their own digimon partners, but accepted their new mission.  
“For now, you may all log out. Yamaki and Kyoko will be in contact with you all soon.”  
They all logged out, and coming to in Agil’s cafe.  
“How’d it go?” he asked. “I take it you were able to meet up with them, Takuya?” He nodded, seeing Zoe and Raina sitting at the bar.  
“What’re you both doing here?”  
“Nice to see you, too, hun” said Raina, coming over to give her husband a hug. “Hope y’all went easy on my man his first time diving.”  
“Raina” said Kirito, “you know about all this, don’t you?”  
“Sugar, you have no idea, but we’ll get to that later. Zo’s got some news for y’all.”  
“Zoe?” Takuya asked.  
Zoe came over to them, handing Takuya a pregnancy test, which registered positive.  
“Really?!” He cried, hugging his wives. Everyone cheered for the three of them. No one knew what the next few days would bring. Takuya would be responsible for these kids, and for the first time in a long time, he wouldn’t have the two loves of his life there to have his back. But for now, it was time to celebrate. The woman he loved since he was twelve years old was pregnant with his third child. Somehow, nothing else mattered right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly not so much going on here, but we’re just about set up plot-wise, so stay tuned!


	6. The Team is Complete; The Warrior of Light Returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for a few things regarding this story and possibly others. For one, it’s come to my attention that the format I’m using to load the chapters from my iPhone makes it unreadable if you’re reading on certain platforms. I set it to basic format on all my stories, hope that fixed it but not sure! Second, this story may have been confusing up until now, as I’ve been switching back and forth between the real names and usernames of the SAO characters. I’ll try to stick to the usernames from here on out!

“I see” said Kirito. “So Sinon and Reken...they’re the other two.”  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Suguha shouted. “Reken? Why him?”  
“I didn’t choose him” said Takuya. “Ophanimon did.” They were all sitting at a table at Dicey’s after celebrating the news of Zoe’s pregnancy.  
“If Ophanimon picked him” said Raina, “then he’s DigiDestined, sugar. There’s no mistake about it.”  
“Well, it’s getting late” said Takuya. “And Zoe’s going to need some rest. Do you think you guys can contact them and then meet me at HQ after you get out of school tomorrow?” They nodded. As everyone left Dicey’s, Kirito and Asuna stayed behind to talk to Takuya and his wives.  
“Takuya” said Kirito. “So, the three of you...you’ve all been to this digital world?”  
Takuya, Zoe, and Raina all nodded. “In fact, I was born there, sugar” said Raina.  
“That’s amazing” said Asuna. “What’s it like?”  
“It’s beautiful” said Zoe. “There’s nothing else like it.”  
“Y’all can come with us the next time we visit” said Raina.  
“Really?” Kirito and Asuna both asked.  
“Definitely” said Takuya. “Goodnight guys. We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Wow” said Kirito as the three adults went home. “A whole world, Asuna. Completely digital. One that’s more than just a game.”  
“Sounds a little too much like the original Aincrad to me” said Asuna. “But if Raina was born there it must be a pretty cool place.”  
“Promise me, Asuna” said Kirito. “We’ll go there one day. Me, you, and Yuei. Together.”  
“I promise” said Asuna, embracing her boyfriend and kissing him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinon’s target moved into her frame. “Gotcha” she said. She pulled the trigger, but to her shock, the monster’s HP didn’t deplete all the way to zero. “What? That’s impossible! There’s no monsters in this area with enough HP to withstand a shot from my rifle. What’s the name of that thing?” She checked the monster name over the HP. “Kuwagamon” it read. “I’ve never seen that type of monster before...they didn’t update the game, did they?” No sooner had she wondered that than the creature closed in on her. “Shit!”  
“Scissor claw!” Its attack caught Sinon off guard, depleting half of her HP. “Damn, that hurt way more than a monster attack ever has! What is this thing?” It readied to attack again. As Sinon tried to switch guns in time, another player jumped in. “Lobo kendo!” The strange looking avatar was wearing what appeared to be a wolf-like helmet, and attacked with two photon swords. The attack depleted more of Kuwagamon’s HP. “Stand back! This thing’s dangerous” the player said. “Howling laser!” He shot a shining blast out of his gauntlet, reducing Kuwagamon’s HP to zero.  
“How did he do that without changing weapons?” Sinon wondered. “And what’s this? The monster didn’t disappear.” Kuwagamon had gone black and stream of data was surrounding it. The player, whose username read “Lobomon” pulled out a device.  
“Fractal code digitize!” The monster turned into an egg, which floated away.  
“Alright, buddy” said Sinon, “start talking! You’re one of those hackers, aren’t you? How else could you use two weapons without changing? And how’d you do that to that monster?”  
“I know it’s a lot to take in” said Lobomon. “By now you should have received a message from your friend, Kirito.”  
Sinon checked her inbox. She did indeed have a strange message from Kirito. One involving digimon, and meeting him at a strange address tomorrow after school.  
“How could you have known that?”  
“Just be sure to meet him tomorrow. For now, you should probably log out. Stay safe.” At that, Lobomon disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, everyone met at headquarters, an office at Nakano.  
“Koji!” Takuya shouted. “I should’ve known they’d drag your ass into this too.”  
“Hey, you had to know they weren’t gonna leave this all to a goggle head like you” Koji said, bumping fists with his friend. “Tell Zoe I said congrats, by the way.”  
“Thank you all for coming” said Yamaki.  
“Where are Kline, Liz, and Silica?” asked Asuna.  
“They went on ahead” said Kyoko. “There mission is a bit different than yours. Koichi has agreed to go with them to Kowloon.”  
“Kowloon?” Asuna asked. “Isn’t that the sketchy part of Eden where all the hackers hangout and download digimon?”  
“Ah” said Kyoko, “I see you’ve done your homework. Yes, if Eden were a city, Kowloon would be the back ally ways of it. It where hackers capture digimon and turn them into their own personal slaves.”  
“Is that really the best place to send those three?” Asada asked.  
“Don’t worry” said Koji. “My brother will make sure nothing bad happens to any of them.”  
“Koji’s right” said Yamaki. “So far, the highest level digimon that have been able to enter human cyberspace is champion.”  
“Level?” Kirito asked. “They have levels?”  
“Yes” Kyoko. “All digimon have at least seven main stages of evolution, beginning with the egg. They hatch into the baby stage, then in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and finally mega.”  
“So our digimon are at the baby stage?” Asuna asked.  
“No. Sometimes, if Digi-eggs feed off of enough data, when they hatch they can skip a few levels. Your digimon are all at the rookie level. As will yours be” she said, looking at Asada and Reken.  
“Yes” said Yamaki. “The others will be stopping hackers from abusing digimon in Kowloon, as well as raising the digimon they capture themselves in a healthy manor. And Koichi will be there to defend them from any hackers’ digimon that have been raised to high levels. You all, however, will be going to Aincrad.”  
“Why Aincrad?” asked Asada.  
“Because that is ground zero for the digimon coming into human cyberspace.”  
“Wait” said Kirito, “then that means...”  
“The seed program is what created the connection between the digital world and VR” Kyoko said.  
“Then...this is all my fault” Kirito said as Asuna put a hand on his back for comfort.  
“You are not to blame, Kazuto” said Ophanimon through the computer screen.  
“Ophanimon’s right” said Yamaki. “Even Kayuba didn’t fully understand the potential of the seed program he had created. You couldn’t possibly have known that using it to connect VR worlds would lead to a connection with a world you didn’t know existed. But, just as the name suggests, it grew into something entirely unforeseen.”  
“That’s right” said Kyoko. “And as the connection grows stronger, stronger digimon will be able to appear in cyberspace. That is why it is essential that you raise your digimon to get really strong, and that you have Takuya and Koji to guide you.”  
“Yeah, you’ll be alright as long as we’re with you guys” said Takuya.  
“There’s no telling when ultimate level digimon will start being able to come through” said Koji, “so we should probably get going as soon as possible.”  
“Indeed” said Kyoko. “But first, you must go to Mirei’s lab so that the final two DigiDestined can meet their partners.” The seven of them put on the dive gear, and logged into the Digilab.  
“Ah, welcome back” said Mirei. “I see we have some new faces with us today. Sinon, Reken, come meet your partners.” Sinon stepped forward eagerly, Reken a bit more reluctantly. Digivices formed in their hands and they held them out, causing the remaining two eggs to hatch. Sinon’s egg hatched into a Terriermon, and Reken’s egg a Tentomon.  
“Sinon! I’ve been waiting forever for you!” Terriermon shouted.  
“H-how do you know my username?” she asked.  
“Everything your partners know about was in the data we loaded into their eggs” said Mirei. “The majority of that data came your gamer profiles, so they all know you by your usernames. It may be best to stick to using those around them, so as to avoid confusion.”  
“Alright guys” said Koji. “Now that we’re all acquainted, we should get going to Aincrad.”  
They all prepared to transfer to ALO, but Takuya and Kirito hung back for a moment. “Hey Kirito, can I have a word?”  
“What’s up, Takuya?”  
“It’s just...this whole thing with the seed, it doesn’t seem like Yamaki and Kyoko really convinced you before...about how it’s not your fault. I just wanted to say that you really shouldn’t sweat it. Hell, if you knew about half the mistakes I made when I was in the digital world this wouldn’t seem bad at all. And besides, yeah, we’ve got a bit of a mess to clean up now, but who knows what this all could lead to in the long run. Someday, because of the seed program you introduced to human cyberspace, humans and digimon could be living side by side in peace. As someone who’s married to a digimon, I’d really like to live in that world...between you and me, Raina prefers being in her digimon form. She’s just more comfortable that way. Ranamon...that’s her real name, her digimon name.”  
Kirito cheered up. “Takuya...thanks. I hope you’re right. Now let’s go do this, for Raina-I mean Ranamon, and Zoe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like my choices for their digimon partners. Some of them were random, and some had a reason behind them. For example, can’t you totally see Kirito merging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon and using badass sword skills? Or Sinon giving Gargomon cover fire with her sniper rifle? Or Leafa and Renamon becoming Sakuyamon and casting spells?


	7. Save the Virtual World!; Guilmon and the Mighty Excalibur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little long, had a lot I wanted to fit into it. Enjoy!

Zoe got home from work. “How’d they take the news sugar?”  
“Everyone congratulated me” said Zoe. “It was really nice.”  
“Well I’m glad, hun” Raina said, smiling. The kids were in the other room playing. “So, sugar” Raina began, “with Takuya on this new mission, it’ll just be me and you tonight. I can’t remember the last time we didn’t spend a night with him.”  
“It must’ve been...” Zoe began, but couldn’t finish.  
“You’re, right, I think that was it” said Raina. They were both talking about when Takuya left them for Lilithmon five years ago. Ever since then he never wanted to be away from them. It was nice at first, but Zoe and Raina were a bit concerned that the clinginess was more out of guilt than love.  
Zoe decided to change the subject. “So what do you wanna do about it? Being without Takuya, I mean” she said, throwing a seductive look at her wife.  
Raina took out her detector. “How about a lil digi-lovin’ sugar?”  
“I like the way you think, sexy” Zoe replied, taking her wife’s hand. “But will happen to my baby if I spirit evolve while I’m pregnant? I’ve never done that before.”  
“Hmmm, that’s a good point, hun. Oh well, whether you’re the sexy warrior of wind or a hot human blondy, I’ll still enjoy bangin ya sugar.”  
“But that doesn’t mean you can’t spirit evolve. Your human spirit is the first form I had sexual with you in, so we can do that for old time’s sake.”  
“Deal, hun!”  
Later that night, when the kids were sound asleep, Raina spirit evolved to Ranamon.  
“Lay on back, sugar” she said to her wife. She playfully pushed Zoe onto the bed and straddled her. “Ya know, I don’t think we’ve ever done this without Takuya” she said.  
“You’re right” said Zoe. “I mean sometimes we’d have sex and he would watch, but he’s always been there. I miss him.”  
“Me too, sugar. But we’ll have to make do for now.” Ranamon proceeded to push her lips against Zoe’s. Zoe leaned into the kiss, passionately making out with her wife. She threw her arms around Ranamon and began to moan.  
“I don’t think I tell you this enough, Ranamon, but I love you.”  
“I love you too, Zo.” She began kissing Zoe’s neck. “Let’s just get this ole thing right off” she said, pulling Zoe’s shirt off. And then her pants. She then started sucking on Zoe’s tits.  
“Oh Ranamon!” Zoe yelled.  
“Careful hun, don’t wake the kids now” the warrior of water said as she moved down from Zoe’s breasts to her belly, giving it a kiss. “There’s one for the newest addition to our family” she whispered, before moving further down Zoe’s body. She spread her wife’s legs, and started to lick her pussy.  
“Mmmmmm how are you so good at that, babe?” Zoe asked as she felt Ranamon’s tongue begin to slip in and out of her, before finding its place on her clit. The warrior of water responded by flicking it repeatedly with her tongue. Zoe could finally take it no longer, gripping the sheets so tight she practically tore them as she came. Ranamon gave her wife’s pussy a kiss before pulling herself back up onto the beautiful blonde. “Let me see how I taste” said Zoe, pressing her lips against Ranamon’s and pushing her tongue into her mouth. She then flipped Ranamon over onto the bed. “My turn to take charge baby.” She pressed her tits against Ranamon’s as they continued to make out. Ranamon grabbed her ass, pushing their Zoe’s pussy up against her own. When they both started to get fairly wet, Zoe moved her hand down and started rubbing it between Ranamon’s legs, eventually slipping her fingers in.  
“Mmmm Zo don’t stop” said Ranamon. Zoe responded by sliding her fingers in and out faster and faster, occasionally giving Ranamon’s clit a playful flick.  
“Now for the really fun part” said Zoe, reaching over to her dresser and grabbing a dildo.  
“I didn’t know you had that, hun” said Ranamon. “Not that I’m complaining” she added, practically drooling as Zoe strapped it on.  
“I bought it and suggested that Takuya watch me and you fuck each other with it, but he seemed complete turned off by the idea for some reason. Anyway, I thought tonight would be the perfect chance to give it a try” said Zoe, as she rested the top of it on Ranamon’s pussy. She began rubbing it up and down, but Ranamon was already so wet that it slipped in fairly easy. Zoe began thrusting, while Ranamon tried resist the urge to scream in pleasure.  
“Yes” she moaned. “Fuck me Zo! Fuck me! You’re so sexy hun I can’t take it!” She literally couldn’t, as she felt the orgasm come on. Once they had both enough, Ranamon devolved to Raina and laid down next to her wife. “I’m glad we could have this special time between just us two” she said to Zoe. “But the bed does feel a bit empty without Takuya.”  
“I know” said Zoe. “Hopefully this mission won’t take too long. I hope he’s doing alright.” At that, the two drifted off to sleep, both dreaming about their husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and Koji logged into ALO with their new team of DigiDestined. While the two legendary warriors were now in their human spirit forms, the others were in their ALO avatars. “Just like old times” said Lobomon, looking at his friend.  
“I’ll say” said Agunimon. The others’ digimon partners appeared, as well as Yuei. “Looks like this is our squad now.”  
“Yeah” said Kirito. “So walk me exactly through what we’re supposed to be doing again.”  
“Ultimately we need to regulate the connection between this word and the digital world. But first, we need to clear out any digimon who are going around scanning players, and return those players’ mental data to their bodies” said Lobomon.  
“Yuei” said Asuna, “have you gotten any other reports of strange monster appearances?”  
“Yes mommy” said Yuei. “There are three monsters seemingly foreign to game data currently spawned in ALO. There are several others in Aincrad.”  
“Good” said Agunimon. “Let’s start by clearing ALO, then we can head to Aincrad.”  
“If there’s three” began Sinon, “we should probably split up” Terriermon hopped onto her head as she finished talking.  
“Sound good to me!” said the rabbit digimon.  
“Three monsters, seven of us, only two with experience in the area of fighting digimon” said Kirito. “How should we do this?”  
“Good point” said Agunimon. “At least for the first time none of you guys should go into this without backup. Your digimon are only at the rookie level and I’m assuming these monsters are all champions.”  
Just then, another digimon materialized in front of them. “May be of some help, DigiDestined?” asked Leomon.  
“Leomon!” Agunimon and Lobomon both exclaimed!  
“Ophanimon called on me and explained that you may need some aid in combat. I happily obliged. Though, I had to devolve to my champion form in order to get here.”  
“Well, at least we know ultimates and megas can’t come through, yet” said Lobomon.  
At that, the split up. Agunimon, Kirito, Asuna, Yuei, Guilmon, and Palmon went one way. Lobomon, Sinon, and Terriermon went another, leaving Leomon to go with Leafa, Reken, Renamon, and Tentomon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agunimon and his group headed to the wasteland area. “So Takuya” Kirito began, “when Guilmon digivolves, is he gonna be like you?”  
“Well that’s hard to say, Kirito” said Agunimon. “Mine and the other spirits are different than your typical digivolutuons, but if he digivolves into a fire type digimon it’s possible he could be similar to me.”  
“That’s right” said Asuna. “Yours is the spirit of fire, and Koji’s the spirit of light. What spirits do Zoe and Raina have?”  
“Zoe has the legendary spirits of wind. And Raina was actually originally Ranamon, the legendary warrior of water.”  
“Wow, I still can’t believe Raina was really a digimon this whole time...I had no idea.”  
Just as she finished talking, a DarkTyrannomon appeared.  
“Oh shit” said Kirito. “What the hell is that thing?”  
“That’s DarkTyrannomon” said Guilmon. “He’s bad news!”  
Agunimon readied himself to fight, but Yuei stopped him. “Wait! Don’t you think this is the perfect chance for my mommy and daddy to get experience?” Agunimon nodded.  
“You heard her, guys. Have at it.”  
“Well” said Kirito, turning to Guilmon, “let’s do this, partner.” He drew his sword, and Guilmon prepared to attack as well.  
“Pyro sphere!” Guilmon shouted. The attack barely phased DarkTyrannomon, but Kirito and Asuna both pounced while the digimon was destructed, dealing multiple blows to its belly and depleting some of its HP.  
“My turn” said Palmon. “Poison ivy!” She whipped the giant dinosaur with her vines, wrapping them around its neck. It simply yanked her into the air, smashing her into Guilmon, and they both lost a significant amount of HP.  
“This is bad” said Yuei. “If their HP is depleted to zero, they won’t be able respawn.”  
“She’s right” said Asuna, who immediately started casting a spell to heal the digimon.  
Kirito charged DarkTyrannomon head on. “Come get some!” he shouted as he called on his second sword, Excalibur. The sword met DarkTyrannomon’s fire blast attack head on. When Kirito regrouped, he had lost substantial amount of HP.  
“Kirito!” Asuna cried. Then, Excalibur started to glow, as did Guilmon.  
“I feel funny” said Guilmon, before becoming engulfed in fractal code. “Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!”  
“Woah” Kirito said, as his champion level digimon came to his aid.  
“Stand back, Kirito” said Growlmon. “I’ve got this. Pyro blast!” The attack reduced more of DarkTyrannomon’s HP. Kirito got back up.  
“Let’s finish him together!” He employed another sword combo with Excalibur and his other sword, overwhelming DarkTyrannomon. “Finish him off!”  
“Dragon slash!” Growlmon cried, reducing DarkTyrannomon’s HP to zero. It’s fractal code was then exposed.  
“That’s all you, Kirito” said Agunimon.  
“Fractal code digitize!” Kirito yelled, scanning the date with his digivice. The digimon became an egg and floated away.  
“Daddy!” Yuei cried. “Press this button” she said, pointing to a button on Kirito’s digivice. Kirito presses it, and several different sets of fractal code were released.  
“What was that?” he asked.  
“That was all the mental data DarkTyrannomon scanned from other players” said Agunimon. “Right now, because of you, several people are waking up from Eden syndrome.”  
“That’s awesome” said Asuna.  
Kirito looked up at Aincrad. “What did we do to this world, Kayaba?” he asked silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly probably could’ve been split into two chapters but there was nowhere really I wanted to end a chapter on.  
> Also, I wanted to ask for suggestions for any pairings. Obvious the Takuya/Zoe/Ranamon is already in there. I’m planning on doing a scene with Kirito and Asuna, but am looking for other pairings to include in the story. Keep in mind the ages here. The frontier characters are 15 years older than they were in the show, while the SAO characters are less than a year older than they are in the current season, Alicization.


	8. Save Cyberspace!; The Enemy Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind several times on what I wanted to do with this chapter, so I apologize if it’s a little choppy.

Lobomon, Sinon, and Terriermon arrived at the lake just in time to see a party of players get frozen by IceDevimon.  
“Ah shit” said Lobomon. “Not this guy again.” Lobomon still remembered the time he and Takuya watched helplessly as the others were forced to take on IceDevimon on their own. “You got off easy last time, buddy. Lobo kendo!” He ignited his light sword as Terriermon stood by his side.  
“Count me in” he said.  
“I’ll cover you two” said Sinon, readying her crossbow. Lobomon and Terriermon charged the champion level digimon.  
“Delicious!” said IceDevimon. “More data to feast on. Frozen claw!”  
Lobomon and Terriermon both narrowly missed the freezing attack.  
“Gotcha” said Sinon. She launched on arrow at IceDevimon, but he was too fast, and suddenly he was right behind her.  
“Ohhhh your data will be most delectable” he said, practically drooling as he struck her with one of his claws, freezing her in place.  
“Sinon!” Lobomon and Terriermon both cried.  
“Bunny blast!” The attack barely phased IceDevimon.  
“You’re next” said IceDevimon, turning his gaze on Terriermon.  
“I don’t think so” said Lobomon. “Slide evolution! KenduGarurumon!”  
IceDevimon grinned. “Frozen claw!” The attack was aimed at Terriermon, but KenduGarurumon knocked him out of the way, taking the blow and becoming frozen.  
“No!” Terriermon cried.  
“T-t-Terriermon...” began Sinon, trying to talk through the ice. “Y-y-y-you c-can d-d-do it.” As she said this, her digivice began to glow, melting the ice around her.  
“Woah” said Terriermon, becoming engulfed in fractal code. “Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!”  
“Woah” said Sinon. “Now I can see why he’s my digimon” she said, admiring the guns on Gargomon’s hand.  
“Gargo laser!” Gargomon yelled, unleashing a barrage on IceDevimon. The ice digimon shielded himself with his wings, but he still began losing a significant amount of HP.  
Sinon turned her digivice on KenduGarurumon, melting the ice around him.  
“Guess we’re even” he said when he was freed. “Now let’s melt this clown. Lupine laser!”  
“Gargo laser!”  
Sinon capped off the attack with a flaming arrow. IceDevimon’s fractal code was then exposed.  
“This one’s yours” said KenduGarurumon, devolving to Lobomon.  
“Fractal code digitize!” Sinon shouted, scanning IceDevimon’s data, and freeing all the mental data he had swallowed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a remote part of the digital world, a digimon clad in black armor sat on a throne, and welcomed a second digimon, cloaked with a skull for a face, riding a Unimon.  
“What news do you bring, Craniamon?” asked the digimon on the throne.  
“Brother Alphamon” said Craniamon as he dismounted Unimon and greeted his fellow royal knight. “We’ve not received data from our agents in the human domain in some time.”  
“Ah” said Alphamon. “Then it would appear that Ophanimon and her pesky team of humans have begun to interfere.”  
“Well” began Craniamon, “there is good news, as well.”  
“Go on, brother.”  
“I’ve just sent in an agent as a test. The digi port has grown to the point of allowing ultimate levels to pass through.”  
“Indeed, that is good news” said Alphamon. “Soon, we will be able to go in and scan all the humans that dare use digital space for sport, and their mental data shall revive Lord Lucemon.”  
“That still may take some time” said Craniamon. “We mega levels are significantly stronger than ultimates. The port will have to grow exponentially.”  
“You’re correct” said Alphamon. “Which is why in the mean time we will call on the ancient ones to take care of Ophanimon’s precious DigiDestined.”  
“Alphamon” began Craniamon, “do you mean...”  
“The devas” affirmed Alphamon. “Mihirimon!” A giant tiger like digimon entered the throne room.  
“Yes, oh great knight” said Mihirimon.  
“The time has come for you and the devas to save our world. Go to the human cyberspace and scan as many humans as possible. And let them know, we are coming.”  
“It shall be done, oh great ones” the deva beast said before exiting the throne room.  
“The devas have not been called on in quite some time” said Craniamon. “Even Lord Lucemon was repulsed at times by their barbaric tendencies. Are you sure this is the best course of action, brother?”  
“They are beast digimon, my friend” said Alphamon. “Of course they’re barbaric to us. We’re humanoid types. As for Lucemon, he preferred our elegant style to their brutality. The other demon lords however used these beasts to bend the digital world to their will. Soon, the humans will know that terror.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leomon led his group of DigiDestined through a forest. When they came into a clearing, and a Chrysalimon appeared.  
“It’s Chrysalimon” said Leomon. “Watch out, these digimon can be tricky.”  
“Reken” said Leafa, “if the digimon do fighting, we can heal them with spells. With just one opponent they should barely sustain any damage with the two of us backing them up.”  
“Right” said Reken. “You guys ready?” Their digimon allies responded by charging in.  
“Fist of the beast king!”  
“Diamond storm!”  
“Super shocker!”  
Only Leomon’s attack reduced any noticeable amount of HP.  
“Let me play” said Chrysalimon, becoming engulfed in fractal code. “Chrysalimon digivolve to...Infermon!”  
“What?” Leomon shouted. “How could be digivolve to ultimate?”  
“Spider shooter!” Infermon yelled. The attack hit Leomon, drastically reducing his HP.  
“We’re up, Reken” said Leafa, as the two of them casted spells that raised Leomon’s HP.  
“Leafa” said Reken, “I wonder if we can cast spells to make the other digimon stronger like Infermon just got.”  
“Good thinking” she said, as she began chanting a strengthening spell. Reken began to do the same, and suddenly, Renamon and Tentomon became engulfed in fractal code.  
“Renamon digivolve to...”  
“Tentomon digivolve to...”  
“Kyubimon!”  
“Kabuterimon!”  
“Hahaha” laughed Infermon. “You’re still no match for me! Spider shooter!” The attacks were aimed at Kabuterimon, who dodged them.  
“Electro shocker!”  
“Foxtail inferno!”  
“Fist of the beast king!” The attacks did a decent amount of damage, but the ultimate level digimon still had enough HP to last quite a while longer.  
“Dark master!” A black ball of energy shot straight through Infermon, reducing the rest of its HP and exposing it’s fractal code. Before anyone could scan it though, another digimon appeared and scanned it.  
“Guys!” Kline shouted while riding a Raidramon. Lisbeth rode a Halsamon and Silica a Pegasusmon. “We came as soon as we cleared out Kowloon. Who’s that guy?” He was pointing at the tiger digimon who had scanned Infermon.  
“I am your reckoning, human. I am Mihirimon, one of the twelve devas. And I will be your end!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I hate myself a little for bringing in Lucemon again, but I haven’t decided if he’s actually going to come back or not. We’ll see how the story progresses.


	9. Enter the Devas!; Who Has Unleashed the Ancient Evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking me longer with these chapters. I’m sorry of just rolling with this one. And I’ve also been working overtime a lot.

“Aw man” said Kline, as the JagerLowemon joined him and his friends. “That thing looks tough.”   
“It’s an ultimate level” said JagerLowemon. “Leomon, Raidramon, you and the others protect the humans. I’ll handle this.”   
“That’s brave of you bro” said KenduGarurumon, as he Sinon, and Gargomon arrived. “But you’ll probably need a little help.”  
“Don’t forget about me!” BurningGreymon called out as he, Kirito, Asuna, Growlmon, and Togemon all got there as well.   
“Let the veterans take care of this kids” said JagerLowemon. “Just stand back!”   
“Legendary warriors” said Mihiramon, “this is your only chance. Join us, the devas, and our master will let you live!”  
“Did you really think that would work?” KenduGarurumon asked.  
“You fools” said Mihiramon. “Tiger wing blades!” He slammed the ground with his tail, forcing the three warriors to scatter to avoid the shock wave.   
BurningGreymon flew into the air and then dove at the deva. “Bad kitty! Wildfire tsunami!” The fire attack reduced a decent amount of Mihiramon’s HP. When the deva went to retaliate, KenduGarurumon and JagerLowemon snuck up on him. “Lupine laser!”  
“Dark master!” The combined power of the attacks reduced Mihiramon’s HP to zero. “Slide evolution! Lowemon! Fractal code digitize!”   
“Damn” said Kirito, “So that’s how the pros do it” he said with admiration.  
“We’ll be pros one day, Kirito” said Growlmon.   
Kirito smiled up at his partner. “You’re damn right we will, bud.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at HQ in Nakano, they were all logged out and reporting to Yamaki and Kyoko. “And you’re sure Mihiramon said ‘devas’?” asked Kyoko.  
“That’s correct” said Koichi.   
“Ever heard of them, Ophanimon?” Yamaki asked.  
“Indeed” relied the celestial digimon through the computer. “They are ancient beasts with great power. While the royal knights protected the humanoid digimon, the beast types were governed by the four sovereign digimon. And under them served the twelve devas. When the war between beasts and humanoids ended, Lucemon and the sovereigns agreed to seal the devas away, for fear that their savage ways would threaten the peace they had achieved.”  
“So those sovereign digimon are behind this?” Takuya asked.  
“No” replied Ophanimon. “While the sovereigns originally waged war against the humanoid digimon, they ultimately wanted a peaceful world. They would still be with us today if it were not for Lucemon’s treachery. He scanned their data and no one has seen them since. Still, it would take a digimon if great power, at the mega level at least, to release such ancient creatures.”  
“That’s not very reassuring” said Koji. He then turned to Kirito and the others. “You guys didn’t sign up for this. You should let us legendary warriors handle it from here.” Takuya and Koichi nodded in agreement.  
“Not even” said Kline.  
“Kline’s right” said Kirito.  
“Oh boy” said Liz. “Hell must’ve frozen over.”  
“We were chosen for this” said Asuna. “What kind of DigiDestined would we be if we gave up just because it got a little tough?”   
“It seems like you won’t convince them otherwise, legendary warriors” said Kyoko.  
“I will ask Seraphimon to look into the matter. If anyone freed the devas,he can bring them to justice” said Ophanimon.  
“That sounds like a great idea” said Yamaki. “In the mean time, you guys did a hell of a job today. The wild digimon have been confined to just Aincrad, and their activity has appeared to pause. It seems like the ones that were attacking players were in league with these devas. You all can go home for now. We’ll meet here again tomorrow. I do ask that you keep your dive gear close to you in case of emergencies.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me!” Kline said. “What do you all say we toss one back at Dicey’s to celebrate a job well done?”   
“Sounds like a great idea” said Kirito. “You guys in?” he asked Takuya and the others.   
“I should be getting home to check on Zoe and Raina” said Takuya. “They weren’t expecting me home tonight and I’d like to surprise them.”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty tired” said Koji. “Have a drink for me, though.” He, Koichi, and Takuya all headed home for the night.   
Meanwhile, the rest of them went to Dicey’s.   
“Man, you guys should’ve seen Koichi” said Kline. “He was badass! One of those hacker goons had this really strong digimon, what was it called again?”  
“MetalGreymon” said Liz.   
“Yeah, that. Anyway, he beast spirit evolved and totally took it out!”  
“Yeah” said Kirito. “These guys are certainly strong. We’re going to have to raise our digimon well if we wanna get to that level.”  
“Don’t worry Kirito” Asuna said, taking her boyfriend’s hand, “we’ll get there soon.”  
“Hey” said Liz, and she and Silica began to look annoyed. “Take it to Aincrad if you’re gonna be all lovey dovey.”   
As Kline,Liz, and the others argued over what Kirito and Asuna were allowed to do in front of them while Asuna just blushed, Kirito couldn’t stop thinking about how BurningGreymon and the others worked together so seamlessly to take out Mihiramon. “They were such a well oiled machine” he thought. “Guilmon and I are going to have to get much stronger if I’m going to keep my promise to Takuya.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya crept into the house. He was sure his wives were asleep by now. Sure enough, when he opened his bedroom door, he saw them sound asleep, cuddled up together. Not wanting to wake them, he settled onto the couch, when the morning came, Zoe and Raina found him sound asleep. “Wake up, sleepy head” Zoe said, kissing him lighting on the cheek. As he slowly woke up, he saw Zoe smiling down at him while Raina came in with the kids.   
“How’d it go yesterday, sugar?” Raina asked.   
Takuya filled them in while Raina cooked the kids breakfast.   
“Sounds like everything went well for the most part” said Zoe.  
“Yeah” agreed Raina. “But those devas, nasty lil creatures from what I hear.”   
“Yeah” said Takuya, “but if anyone can get to the bottom this, it’s Seraphimon. In the meantime, we just have to continue to clear out Aincrad.”  
“Well I’m sure you’ll get that done, babe” Zoe said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the digital world, Seraphimon and Steeldramon flew toward the gate behind which the devas were supposed to have been sealed. “Just a little further” said Seraphimon. As they came up on the gate, however, they saw something blocking it. “It can’t be...Examon!”  
“One of the Royal knights?” Steeldramon asked.  
“Indeed. Return Ophanimon and report to her: the royal knights are behind this. I will deal with Examon.” Reluctantly, Steeldramon retreated. In his mirrors, however, he saw Seraphimon’s fractal code get scanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to get the next one done as soon as possible!


	10. A Fallen Celestial; On to Aincrad!

Kirito has slept over Asuna’s that night, as her parents were out of town. When they woke in the morning, Kirito was having a hard time getting up. “Kirito” said Asuna, “you need to get up. It’s time to get ready for school.”  
“Come on” he said. “How can you think about school after everything that happened yesterday?”   
“Because, Kirito, we still have to graduate this year” she replied. “That was the deal I made with my mom, don’t forget!”   
“Yeah I know” he said. “But this is bigger than school...” he laid back and his thoughts drifted off to their adventures in ALO the day before.  
Asuna could tell this conversation wasn’t going anywhere, so she decided to end it. She straddled him. “It sounds like you need to get your mind off things” she said, kissing him.   
“Oh” he began, “so we have time for this but not to lay around?”  
“Mhm” she said, smiling at him. They began making out. She then moved down to his neck, taking her shirt off as she did so. Kirito put his hands on her ass, giving it a light smack as he did so. Then, Asuna began pulling off his pants, revealing his hard cock. She gave it a kiss, then started gently sucking it.   
“Oh Asuna” he moaned as she began bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. She lifted her head, wiping the pre cum off of her mouth. She then started rubbing the tip of his cock on her pussy.   
“Whoopsie” she said, “almost forgot this.” She grabbed a condom out of her drawer, slipping it onto his cock, before slipping herself onto him as well. “Oh Kirito” she moaned as she began riding him. She started thrusting faster and faster, until finally she felt it twitch inside of her. After disposing of the condom, she and Kirito began getting dressed. “Now are you ready to go to school?” she asked. He simply laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the digital world, Examon and Craniamon arrived at Alphamon’s throne. “I hear you have something valuable, brothers” said the royal knight.   
“Examon has loaded Seraphimon’s fractal code” explained Craniamon. “Shall we offer it to Lucemon’s data?”  
“No” answered Alphamon. “At least not yet. Lucemon has other plans for it.” As he said this, an egg floated of the abyss of Lucemon’s data, and it assimilated Seraphimon’s code. It then became engulfed in fractal code, and when it cleared, it was ShadowSeraphimon. “ShadowSeraphimon will crush the other celestials and their precious legendary warriors of earth, metal, and forest, and then there will be no one left in this world to assist the humans.”  
“What of Omnimon, Leopardmon, and Kentourosmon?” Craniamon asked.   
“Leave them to me” said Alphamon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone gathered at Nakano later in the day. “I’m glad everyone made it” said Kyoko. “There’s some news.”  
“What is it?” Koji asked.   
“It’s Seraphimon” said Ophanimon. “He was defeated.”  
“What?!” Takuya, Koji, and Koichi all exclaimed.   
“He fell” began Ophanimon, “to the royal knight, Examon.”  
“The royal knights” said Koji. “So they’re behind this.”  
“Indeed” said Ophanimon. “Though three of them are now on our side, many others are still unaccounted for.”  
“Who are these royal knights?” Kirito asked.   
“Originally” began Yamaki, “they were tasked with protecting the digital world. However, over time, that task became corrupted.”  
“Yeah” said Takuya. “I’ll never forget the first two we met. Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Those are two names I never wanted to say again.”  
“But Omnimon, Leopardmon, and Kentourosmon are good” added Koichi.   
“But this Examon is apparently of the devil variety” said Koji.   
“Yes” said Ophanimon. “You see, when Lucemon first took over the digital world, the royal knights divided. Several supported him, while others opposed him. Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Craniamon, Jessmon, and Alphamon stayed loyal to Lucemon, while Omnimon, Leopardmon, Kentourosmon, Magnamon, UIForceVeedramon, Galantmon, and Gankomon turned against him. Most of the knights were lost in the battle, many others were left unaccounted for. We know now that Omnimon was taken captive by Lilithmon, and that Kentourosmon and Leopardmon were lost but then brought back and enslaved by Daemon. And now we know that Examon has returned and is as loyal as ever to Lucemon’s cause. But, the thing is, Examon was never one to act on his own. He always followed orders. We must assume that he is working for another knight, or at the very least another Lucemon loyalist.”  
“Alright I’ve heard enough” said Koji. “I’m calling this.” He turned to Kirito and the others. “Those deva beasts are going to be tough enough, but know we’re talking about the royal knights and Lucemon? And their digimon can’t even digivolve past the champion level. You guys are just kids. We can’t ask you to go any further with this. Back me up, Takuya!”  
Takuya just smiled. “Just kids...ya know Koji, we were a lot younger than them we fought the royal knights and Lucemon. I can’t remember how many times we were told we were ‘just kids’ and needed to them back. Who knows what would’ve happened if we had listened? You guys, of course you should know this is a lot more than we ever expected you to take on. And if any of you don’t feel comfortable moving forward with this, no one would blame you. That said, you should know I have complete faith in all of you.”  
Kirito to looked at his friends. Then at Takuya. “We’re in this with you” he said.   
“Right then” said Yamaki. “I believe Mirei has some news for you guys as well.”  
“Yes” said Mirei. “The next deva beast has appeared and he’s in a place all too familiar to our SAO survivors. Santiramon, the snake digimon, as assimilated the boss monster on floor 90 of Aincrad.”  
“No way!” Kirito and his friends exclaimed.


	11. Battle With a Boss; The Elaborote Aincrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking me longer and longer to write these chapters. I’ve been working a lot and changing my mind a bit about where I want to go from here.

“So” began Kirito, “they’re assimilating boss monsters now.”   
“This must mean we’re getting close to the portal between the digital world and the virtual world” said Koji. “Between the fall of Seraphimon and the devas attacking, the royal knights seem to be doing everything they can to prevent us from interfering with whatever it is they’re up to.”  
“Koji is right” said Ophanimon. “Cherubimon, myself, as well as Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon, will deal with the royal knights. It will be up to you, my friends, to stop the devas.”   
“So” said Takuya, “what’re we waiting for? Let’s get going!” At that, they all logged in.   
“Fighting digimon in Aincrad...” said Asuna. “Who knew we’d end up here?”   
“Stay sharp” said Lowemon, as he and the other legendary warriors followed Kirito and his fellow SAO survivors.   
“The 90th floor won’t just be guarded by the deva” said Kirito. “There will be other monsters there as well. Koichi’s right, we need to be prepared.”  
“Yeah” said Lobomon. “And it’s likely that those guards have also been assimilated by digimon.”   
They made their way to the 90th floor, where they were greeted by what seemed to be an army of Knightmon.   
“Those don’t look like any NPCs I’ve ever seen” said Lisbeth. “Digimon, I assume?”  
“Yeah” said Lowemon, “tough ones. They’re Knightmon. Champion level. Shadow meteor!” He blasted his attack at one of the Knightmon, reducing some HP.  
“Lisbeth, Koichi, Silica, and I will take care of these clowns” said Kline. “You guys go after the head hancho!” He called on a Veemon he had captured, Lisbeth a Hawkmon, and Silica a Patamon, while Agunimon, Lobomon, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, and Reken made their way to the boss.   
“Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!”  
“Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!”  
“Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!”  
“Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!”  
“Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!”  
“Pyro tornado!”  
“Lobo kendo!”  
“Pyro blaster!”  
“Needle spray!”  
“Gargo laser!”  
“Fox tail inferno!”  
“Electro shocker!”  
The attacks reduced some HP, but it was clear that it wasn’t enough.   
“Venom axe!” the snake digimon cried as he swung an axe with his tail, forcing them all to scatter.  
“Takuya” said Lobomon, “I think it’s beast spirit time!”  
“You read my mind, bud! Slide evolution! BurningGreymon!”  
“KenduGarurumon!”  
“Pyro barrage!”  
“Lupine laser!”  
The attacks did significantly more damage. However, Sandiramon then made direct contact with both beast digimon and his eyes began to glow.  
“What’s...happening?” BurningGreymon asked as he because immobilized.  
“I don’t...know” said KenduGarurumon as the same thing happened to him.  
“You two are clearly the strongest here” said Sandiramon. “Let’s see how well your protégés do without you babysitting them.”  
“Kirito...Asuna!” BurningGreymon said.  
“Sinon” said KenduGarurumon. “You and the others...need to run...he’s too...strong for you guys!”  
“I don’t think so!” Cried Sinon.  
“Sinon’s right” said Kirito. “We’re not leaving you guys behind.” He drew both of his swords. “Growlmon, let’s go!” Growlmon and Kirito charged Sandiramon.   
“Fools! You were all made to serve us!” Sandiramon sneered. He chomped at Kirito, who jumped out of the way and struck the digimon with both of his swords, depleting some more HP.   
“Dragon slash!” Growlmon’s attack narrowly missed Sandiramon, who then lunges at Growlmon. Kirito then jumped in the way, wrapped up by the giant snake. “Kirito!” Growlmon and Asuna cried. Kyubimon and Gargomon tried to attack, but Sandiramon held Kirito in the way.   
“I’ll save you Kirito!” Growlmon exclaimed. Excalibur then began to glow, and it blasted a beam of light of Growlmon, who became engulfed in fractal code. “Growlmon digivolve to...WarGrowlmon!” The ultimate level digimon charged at Sandiramon, who held Kirito in the way again. “Not this time!” He grabbed the snake by the tail and squeezed, until it released Kirito.   
“Now’s your chance, WarGrowlmon” said Kirito.   
“Atomic blaster!” The attack reduced the rest of Sandiramon’s HP.   
“It’s over!” Kirito exclaimed. “Fractal code digitize!”  
After he scanned Sandiramon, the gate behind him opened, and BurningGreymon and KenduGarurumon became unfrozen.   
“Kirito” said Asuna, running over to him. “The other devas, they have to be on the other floors.”   
“You’re right” said Kirito. When the gate opened, however, in revealed a vortex. “What? I’ve never seen that in Aincrad before!” The vortex sucked in the three closest to it before shutting itself. BurningGreymon, Asuna, and Sinon were all sucked in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuna woke up, horrified to see that she was back in the cage that she had been kept in in ALO. “Glad to see you’re awake, my dear” came a voice that made her blood boil. She turned, and as she saw who was standing behind her, her stomach turned.   
“S-sugou?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinon came to in what appeared to be Gun Gale Online. “Huh? How did I get here?” she wondered. “And where are the others?” She then heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she quickly drew her gun and turned around. What she saw though, froze her in place with fear. “It can’t be...Death Gun...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya came to. He was completely devolved. “I’m human again” he thought. “Does that mean I’ve logged out?” He looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of throne room. “Who’s thrown is that?” He looked around and immediately became horrified as he saw the heads of Koji, JP, Tommy, and Koichi mounted on the wall.   
“Ah, daring, how did it go?” He didn’t even have to turn around. He knew that voice all too well. Lilithmon. “I’ve brought you a gift.”   
To his horror, she held up two streams of data. They were Ranamon’s and Zoe’s. To his greater horror, he smiled and said this.   
“Excellent, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the little twist at the end. Once again, if you haven’t read my first work, Frontier: Reunion, I strongly suggest you stop reading this story and do so!


	12. Return of Familiar Faces; Girl Power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get these chapters done faster!

“That’s strange” said KenduGarurumon. “Where did they go?”  
“Asuna!” Kirito, WarGrowlmon, and Togemon banged on the gate. “Asuna!!!”   
Lowemon and the others caught up with them. “I take it you beat the deva” he said, “but where are Takuya and the others.”  
“They got sucked in through the gate and then it shut” said Gargomon.   
“What?” Kline asked. “What kind of victory is that?”  
“It’s not a victory” said Koji as he devolved to Lobomon.   
“So what’s our next move?” Lowemon asked.   
“Isn’t obvious?” Kirito was furious. “We go in there and save them.”   
“In case you haven’t noticed” began Lobomon, “that’s not exactly working. Is every DigiDestined leader such a hothead?”  
“Koji” said Lowemon, “perhaps we should try fusion evolving.”  
“You think that’ll work here?”  
“It might, and we would become stronger. It’s worth a shot.”  
“What’s fusion evolving?” Lisbeth asked.   
“It’s way to combine our human and beast spirits into one all powerful spirit” said Lowemon.  
“But we’re not sure if we can do it here because it was make us as powerful as mega level digimon. The forms might not hold megas can’t come into this world yet.”  
“But if there’s a chance it will save our friends you have to try it” insisted Silica.   
Lobomon and Lowemon nodded, then devolved to Koji and Koichi.   
“Execute now! Fusion evolution!”  
“BeoWolfmon!”  
“Rhihimon!”  
“Woah” said Leafa.  
“Wicked cool” said Kline.   
“You ready, bro?” BeoWolfmon asked. Rhihimon nodded.  
“Cleansing light!”  
“Red cross!” The attacks did nothing.   
“It didn’t leave a scratch” said Lowemon.  
“That’s impossible!” Lobomon cried.   
“Yuei” said Kirito, “can you try to locate Asuna’s player profile?”  
“I’m on it, daddy! Hmmmm...uh oh, I’ve just scanned Aincrad and all of ALO for mommy’s player data. She’s nowhere to be found. It’s as if she logged out, or at least logged into another game.”  
“Can you all hear me?” came Kyoko’s voice. Her image appeared in front of them. “Good work on the deva. Now I need you all to log out.”  
“Kyoko” said Kirito, “some of the others...”  
“I know” said Kyoko. “Mirei thinks she may have located them.” But you’ll need to log out before you go after them. Meet Mirei in the Digilab in ten minutes.” Reluctantly, they did as they were told.  
Once they were in the Digilab, they bombarded Mirei with questions.  
“What gives?” Kline asked.   
“Why couldn’t our fusion forms break through?” Koji asked.  
“Where’s Asuna?” Kirito asked.   
“Easy, easy” said Mirei. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got a lock and the others’ location. You won’t be able to get to them through the gate in Aincrad because they weren’t sent to the other side of it. They were sucked through a dimensional portal.”  
“Koji” said Koichi, “that sound familiar to you?”  
“Wait” said Koji, “you don’t mean...”  
“Sakkakumon” Ophanimon answered. “Yes, I’m afraid it’s true. Mercurymon and Cherubimon have fallen to the royal knights as well. Our list of allies in the digital world grows thin.”  
“So Takuya and the others are in one of Sakkakumon’s worlds?” Koichi asked.   
“No” answered Mirei. “Sakkakumon only used his inter dimensional power in Aincrad, so whosever using it used it to create other virtual realities to send our friends to. In the digital world, Sakkakumon could send you to a whole other universe. In virtual reality, his power is limited to exactly that. Still, the ability to create whole virtual worlds in the blink of an eye and send an opponent to any one of them does present a bit of a challenge. It takes a special mind to figure out his algorithm. A mind like mine, that is. Asuna, Sinon, and Takuya are all in worlds specifically designed to terrorize them.   
“What do you mean?” Kirito asked.  
“They’re mirror worlds” said Mirei. “Crafted from scans of their mental data. I was able to do a little bit of my handy work and figured out exactly which parts of their memories were scanned. Kirito, does the name ‘Sugou’ mean anything to you? Or Death Gun?”   
“No way” said Kirito. “Not them. It can’t be!”   
“I’m afraid so. Koji, Koichi, I believe you can deduce which part of Takuya’s memory Sakkakumon decided to prey on?”  
The brothers looked at each other then said one name in unison: “Lilithmon.”  
“Who?” Leafa asked.   
“You don’t wanna know” said Koji.  
“She almost took Takuya from us for good” said Koichi.  
“Zoe and Ranamon are going to want to help with this” Koji said.   
“I couldn’t agree more” said Mirei. “That’s why I’ve already contacted them. They should be logging into the Digilab right about...now.”   
Zoe and Ranamon both appeared in the lab. “Koji...Koichi!” they both said.   
“Tell me it ain’t true, sugar. Lilithmon?”  
“It can’t be” said Zoe. “We beat her. For good!”  
“It’s not her” said Mirei. “That’s one thing that needs to be absolutely clear to all of you. Sugou, Death Gun, Lilithmon...they’re nothing more than manifestations of bad memories. The objective of our enemy is to use our friends’ own mental data to destroy them. Quite a clever play, admittedly. One thing that Asuna, Sinon, and Takuya all have in common is that they each have a memory that to this day no matter how much time passes, haunts them. They won’t be able to pull themselves out, either. Sakkakumon tampered with their mental data. For all we know, they think they’re living reality. To rescue them, you’ll have to disrupt the flow of the virtual worlds in which they’ve been placed. So, who’s going where?”  
“I’m going after Asuna” said Kirito.   
“I don’t believe that’s wise” said Mirei. “You’re apart of Asuna’s memory involving being Sugou’s prisoner, which will make it hard for you to make her realize she’s not in the real world. You should go after Takuya.”  
“I’ll go with you, Kazuto” said Leafa. “I was part of that memory too, so I shouldn’t go after Asuna either.”  
“Right” said Koji. “Then I’ll go after Sinon.”  
“So will I” said Koichi.  
“Then we should go after Asuna” said Zoe as Ranamon nodded.   
“Wait, is that water chick Raina?” Kline asked.  
“Way to stay with the group, Einstein” said Lisbeth.  
“Right” said Ranamon. “Y’all have never seen me in my true form, have ya, sugar.”   
“We should go” said Kirito. “We’re wasting time.”  
Zoe our her hand on Kirito’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll get her out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuna couldn’t believe it. “It...it can’t be!”  
“Oh can’t it?” Asked Sugou. “Come on, Asuna. You’re a smart girl. Do you really think that kid actually summoned Excalibur in MY game? A player killer killing players in REAL LIFE? AI’s living in a medieval virtual world? DIGIMON appearing in VR games? Don’t be ridiculous. You passed out after I KILLED Kirito for interfering, and you’ve been dreaming that nonsense ever since. But now it’s time to have my fun with you. And don’t worry. Once I’m done with you here, I’ll consummate our marriage in real life! Muahahahaha!”   
“You monster!” Asuna screamed. She recoiled in fear as he advanced on her. “Don’t you dare touch me! Palmon...Palmon! Kirito! Please! Anyone!”   
Sugou was right on top of her when a rain cloud appeared over him and poured over him.   
“Drainin rain!” The water caused Sugou to writhe in pain.   
“Hurricane wing!” A strong gust of wind blew Sugou away.   
“Who...who are you?” Asuna asked when the two beautiful female digimon appeared in the cage.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your favorite guidance counselor, Asuna” said Kazemon.   
“And you’re favorite bartender, sugar” said Ranamon.   
“Raina? Miss Orimoto Kanbara?”   
“Don’t forget me!” Palmon cried, jumping into Asuna’s arms. Asuna then realized that this was not reality.   
“We...we were in Aincrad...and I got sucked in here! This isn’t real!” She changed into her ALO avatar.   
“Oh well” said Sugou, picking himself up. “Cat’s out of the bag.” He transformed into Makuramon, the monkey deva. “Mahahahaha! You think you’re a match for me, you insignificant bugs. I’m a deva!”  
“Well we’ll try our darnedest” said Kazemon. “Slide evolution! Zephyrmon!”  
“Cascadamon!”  
“I’m not gonna let them have all the fun” said Asuna. “How about you, Palmon?”  
“Definitely not” said the flower digimon. “Palmon digivolve to...Togemon! Needle spray!”  
“Hurricane gale!”  
“Hydro jet!” The attacks depleted Makuramon’s HP, but not enough.   
“Wait a minute” thought Asuna. “Growlmon digivolved further...maybe Togemon can too.” She began casting a strengthening spell on her partner.  
“Asuna, I feel the power! Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon!”   
“Woah” said Asuna. “She’s so beautiful!”  
The three digimon unleashed their wrath on the deva.   
“Hurricane gale!”  
“Hydro jet!”  
“Flower cannon!”  
As Makuramon’s HP was reduced closer to zero, Asuna finished him off with her signature sword skill.  
“This one’s all yours” said Lillymon as Makuramon’s fractal code was exposed.  
“Fractal code digitize!” The whole world around them started to collapse as an eye portal appeared in front of them.   
“Let’s get out of here before we end up like monkey boy” Zephyrmon said as she and the other girls went through the portal. When they were back in the Digilab, Asuna embraced all her friends, even Kline.   
“Thank you all, really. But where’s Kirito?”  
“He went after Takuya” said Mirei. “You weren’t the only one that got taken, my dear. Hopefully, the others will have just as much success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t have one of my stories without Lillymon making an appearance ;)


	13. The Ghosts of the Past; Sinon and Takuya Face Their Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like how this story is coming together so far!

Sinon was paralyzed. “It can’t be” she thought. “This moment...already happened...but what if...everything that’s happened since then...was just my life flashing before my eyes?!”   
Death Gun aimed his gun at Sinon, the same gun that she had used to kill that man all those years ago.   
“Terrier tornado!” The rookie attack did no damage to Death Gun, but it knocked the gun out of his hands.   
“T-terriermon?” Sinon asked. “You weren’t here...”   
Just then, Lobomon and Lowemon arrived on the scene as well. “Are you in, Sinon” Terriermon asked.   
“I don’t believe this...if you are all here, then...then this isn’t real!”  
“You’re right” said Lowemon. “That’s not Death Gun.”  
Sinon stood up. “I don’t care who he is, let’s put him down” she said, drawing her gun.   
“Right! Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!”   
“Hahahaha!” Death Gun laughed. “You don’t care who I am, do you? What if this is who I am?” He changed into the man whom Sinon had killed.   
“No...no...NO!” Sinon cried.  
“Sinon, it’s just a trick” Lobomon insisted. “He’s playing off your memories!”  
Sinon was in a trance. He was once again paralyzed with fear.  
“I’ll take care of him Sinon” said Gargomon. “Gargo laser!”   
“Lobo kendo!”  
“Shadow meteor!” The attacks depleted some HP.  
“His HP bar is really high” said Lowemon. “A bit like an ultimate level digimon’s.”  
“You’re right” said Lobomon. “Slide evolution! KenduGarurumon!”  
“JagerLoweemon!”   
“So” said the man, “you’ve discovered my secret. Yes, I have many forms!” He changed shape yet again. This time he took the form of Caturamon, the dog deva. “For instance, I’m a deva beast!”   
Gargomon ran over to Sinon. “Sinon, you have to snap out of it! We’ve gotta help them!”   
“This...isn’t...real” Sinon muttered.   
“Lupine laser!”  
“Dark master!”  
The attacks reduced some more HP.  
“My turn! Howl of the heavens!” The attack reduced a good deal of both KenduGarurumon and JagerLoweemon’s HP.   
“They need...my help” Sinon said a bit louder. “Gargomon” she picked up the gun that had been knocked to the ground, “let’s help them out!” She took aim and fired, hitting Caturamon directly in the forehead and depleting more HP. The act of courage sparked a power surge in Gargomon.  
“I feel strange...Gargomon digivolve to...Rapidmon!”   
“Woah” said Sinon, “that must be Gargomon’s ultimate level!”  
“Rapid fire!” Caturamon jumped out of the way, but was then cornered by KenduGarurumon and JagerLoweemon. “I won’t miss this time! Tri beam!” The triangular attack engulfed Caturamon and exposed his fractal code.  
Sinon threw the gun to the ground and pulled out her digivice. “Fractal code digitize!” Rapidmon flew over to her.  
“You did it, Sinon! You got over you fear!”  
“Way to go, Sinon!” said Koji and Koichi, devolving.   
Sinon simply picked up the gun. “I’m not afraid of you anymore.” She added it to her player profile item list. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya was horrified. He went to grab his detector, but to his horror, he instead grabbed Lilithmon by the waste and pulled her. She responded by pushing her purple lips against his. “We’ve officially taken over the digital world, my king” she said. He looked around as the demon lord of lust embraced him. His friends’ heads stared back at him from the walls. This couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. “Mmmm my love, what’s troubling you? Is it those dreams you’ve been having?”  
“Huh? Dreams?”  
“Of course, the ones you’ve been telling me about. The ones in which you betrayed me, your one true love, and rejoined with those loser friends of yours. You moved back to that pathetic excuse for a World you once called home with those bimbo exes of yours, but you soon found that you didn’t fit. And do you know why? Because deep down, even in your dreams, you know you’ve always belonged with me.”   
“That’s right, Takuya” said Koji’s head.  
“That’s why you killed us all for her” said JP’s head.   
Zoe and Ranamon appeared in Lilithmon’s eyes. “We were always happier without you” they said.  
“You belong with me” said Lilithmon. “Forever.”  
“For...ever...” he repeated in a trance.   
“Don’t listen to them Takuya!” Kirito cried as he, Leafa, and Reken came crashing through the wall, each riding their champion level digimon. Kirito then jumped off of Growlmon’s back and drew both of his swords. “I don’t know what happened between you and the real Lilithmon, but I know this isn’t her! And I know you love Zoe and Ranamon!”  
“Who are you going to listen to?” Lilithmon asked. “That little brat? Or your wife? The woman whom you pledged your undying love to?”  
“That’s not your wife, Takuya. Remember what you told me? The dream of living in a world where humans and digimon could coexist. A world where Ranamon could live in her true form and not hide from humans! You have to remember!”  
Takuya pushed Lilithmon away from him. “I left you! I remember! We defeated you! Execute now! Fusion evolution! Aldamon!”   
“Ugh” scoffed Lilithmon. “Oh well, guess you’ve found me out” she turned into Mervamon. “Or you sure you don’t want to make out again, lover?” the mega level digimon asked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.   
“I’ll pass” said Aldamon. “Atomic inferno!”   
“Let’s help him out, Growlmon!” Kirito said.  
“Right! Growlmon digivolve to...WarGrowlmon!”  
“I don’t think so!” Two digimon came crashing through one do the doors. One resembled a centaur with an ox like face and the other had the same build but with sheep face. They were Vajramon and Pajiramin, the ox and sheep devas. They blocked WarGrowlmon’s path to Aldamon and Mervamon.   
“Kirito!” Leafa yelled. “We’ll handle these two! You help Takuya!”   
“Alright but be careful! They’re devas!”  
Kyubimon and Kabuterimon moves to face the two devas. Leafa and Reken began casting enhancement spells.  
“We’re getting stronger” said Kyubimon.  
“Keep casting the spell” said Kabuterimon.  
“Kyubimon digivolve to...Taomon!”  
“Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!” As the two new ultimate level digimon fought the deva beasts.   
“Come on, Takuya” said Mervamon. “This all wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t all in your head. You want this. Just say the word and I’ll turn back into Lilithmon and we can return the life you truly want.”  
“I’ve got a better idea” said Aldamon. “Solar wind destroyer!”   
“Atomic blaster!” The attacks did significant damage.   
“Final strike roll!” The attack would have completed departed WarGrowlmon’s HP, but Kirito and blocked it with Excalibur, depleting a good amount of his own HP.   
“This is between you and me” said Aldamon. “Leave them out of this!”   
“Very well then” said Mervamon. “Love poison!” The attack paralyzed Aldamon. In his eyes, Mervamon turned into Lilithmon again. And he could’ve sworn Kirito and the others were mocking him.   
“This is who we are, Takuya. Now go and kill those brats for me” said Lilithmon.   
“No” muttered Aldamon.   
“What did you say to me?” Lilithmon asked as she got closer to her prey.   
“I...said...NO! Atomic inferno!” The attack turned Lilithmon back into Mervamon and depleted a fair amount of her HP.   
“That really hurt, you little-“ she was cut short as the two deva beasts were thrown into her. “Ugh, you runts are pathetic!”   
“Everyone, together!” Aldamon commanded. “Solar wind destroyer!”  
“Atomic blaster!”  
“Talisman of light!”  
“Horn buster!”   
Mervamon, Vajramon, and Pajiramon’s fractal codes were all exposed. Aldamon, Kirito, and Leafa pulled out their digivices.   
“Fractal code digitize!” they all yelled.   
“Thanks guys” said Aldamon. “I owe you all one.”  
“Don’t mention it, Takuya” said Kirito. “Like I said, I don’t know what happened between you and the real Lilithmon, but you told me once that we’ve all made mistakes. What’s important is how we handle them.”  
Aldamon nodded. “Let’s get back to the Digilab.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craniamon met with Alphamon in the digital world. “There are only five devas left” said Craniamon.  
“Yes, but the one we entrusted the beast spirit of metal to brings good news” said Alphamon. “Mega level digimon can now cross over to human cyberspace. Mervamon may have failed, but she served a purpose. Now, we may proceed with the plan, and our new allies are perfect for the job.” As he said this, two mega level digimon stepped out of the shadows: ShadowSeraphimon and Cherubimon vice mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those that wanted a real return of Lilithmon, if there are any of you, but I’ve got a different story to tell this time around!


	14. The Final Assault of the Devas; Cherubimon and Seraphimon Gone Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mother’s day, all! Here’s another chapter!

Everyone gathered in the Digilab. “Takuya!” Zoe and Ranamon cried, running over to embrace their husband.  
“We’ve got some things to talk about” he said. “Things that I should’ve told you both long ago, but right now, all I need to say is that I love you both more than I can possibly describe.”  
“Asuna!” Kirito ran over to hug his girlfriend.   
After hearing what everyone had to say about the experience, Mirei and Kyoko seemed very concerned. “This is troubling indeed” said Mirei. “Mervamon is a mega level digimon. This means that megas can now cross over into our cyberspace.”  
“And that means the royal knights will soon be coming” added Kyoko.  
“I will do what I can” said Ophanimon. “But I bring even more bad news. Grumblemon and Arbormon have fallen to the knights as well.” Ranamon seemed most disturbed by this news. “Omnimon, Leopardmon, and Kentourosmon have fallen back to help me protect celestial castle and the track that leads to it from the Trailmon station.”  
“The Trailmon station?” Koichi asked. “Then that means...”  
“Yes” said Ophanimon. “With the link between our world and your virtual world now stronger than ever, it won’t be long before the knights and devas attempt to physically enter your world. We must not allow that to happen.”  
“Well if anyone can stop it, Omnimon and the others can” said Takuya.  
“We best hope so” said Kyoko.  
“That’s right” said Mirei. “More devas have appeared in Aincrad, as well as this.” She brought up an image of Aincrad. Everyone’s jaw dropped when they saw Sakkakumon engulfing the top of it.   
“So that’s how her got us when we tried to advance to the next floor” said Kirito.   
“This affirms our suspicions that the portal between the two worlds is on the 100th floor. The devas will do everything they can to prevent you from getting to it.”  
“Well let’s get to it, then” said Takuya.  
“Mommy! Daddy!” Yuei cried, appearing in the Digilab. “Something’s happening in Kowloon!”  
“Kowloon?” they all asked.  
“Yuei, how do you know what’s happening in Kowloon?” Kirito asked.  
“Probably because of the mass of data that’s being scanned there” replied Mirei. “Yuei’s previous connection the cardinal system of Aincrad would allow her to detect a breach of that magnitude. Let me see if I can bring it up...there.”  
“No way” said Koji.  
“It’s...” Zoe began.  
“Seraphimon and Cherubimon” said Koichi.   
“I never thought I’d see him take that form again” Ranamon said, fixated on Cherubimon in his evil mode.   
“We have to stop them” said Takuya.  
“I’m afraid there’s more bad news” said Mirei. “A number of the other devas have taken form in Aincrad. Vikaralamon, the pig deva, is wreaking havoc in ALO, collecting mental data at an enormous rate. On top of that, Sinduramon, the rooster deva, and Kunbiramon, the rat deva, have assimilated the boss monsters of the top two floors of Aincrad, and await players on the 100th floor, preying in them. It’s also safe to assume that Sakkakumon is one of the remaining two devas that’s used the beast spirit of metal to spirit evolve.”   
“Great, so now what do we do?” Koji asked. “We can’t be in two places at once.”  
“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Takuya suggested. “We’ve gotta go take care of Cherubimon and Seraphimon. They’re scanning way too many users and they’ve gotta be stoped now.”  
“But the devas are scanning just as many users” Koji began.  
“Which is why they will go to Aincrad” Takuya finished, motioning toward Kirito and the others.   
“Takuya” said Zoe, “do you think they’re ready? Ya know, to do this on their own?”  
“Hey, don’t we get a say in this?” Asuna asked.   
“We’re ready” said Kirito. He, Asuna, Leafa, Reken, Sinon, Kline, Lisbeth, and Silica all looked at each other and nodded. “We can do this.”  
“It’s settled, then” said Kyoko. “The newbies will handle the devas, and the veterans will handle the celestials.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and the others arrived in Kowloon.  
“Look, Seraphimon” said Cherubimon, “more data to scan.”   
“I don’t think so” said Takuya. “Unity execute. Unified spirit evolution! EmperorGreymon!”  
“I wish I could do that without the other spirits” said Koji as he prepared to fusion evolve.  
“What makes you think you can’t?” EmperorGreymon asked. “We were all merged as one, multiple times. We’ve all been connected to all the spirits. You can unify them, even without borrowing the other spirits. You too, Koichi. Try it!” Koji and Koichi closes their eyes for a moment, then, they tried it.   
“Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution! MagnaGarurumon!  
“WarLeomon!” WarLeomon has the color scheme of JagerLoweemon, but stood on two feet. He was clad head to toe in black battle armor, wore a lion headdress, and on his arms wore two claw shaped gauntlets.   
“Hey Zo” said Ranamon, “I think it’s time for our special trick.”  
“I think you’re right, love” said Zoe. “Wind!”  
“Water!”  
“Unite into one! Tempestmon!”  
The four united warriors went to work. EmperorGreymon and Tempestmon took on ShadowSeraphimon while MagnaGarurumon and WarLeomon went after Cherubimon.  
“Seraphimon, it’s us!” EmperorGreymon pleaded.   
“It’s not him, hun” said Tempestmon in just Ranamon’s voice. “Y’all humans may not be able to feel it, but I can tell. These are two different digimon entirely. They’ve just used Cherubimon and Seraphimon’s data to digivolve.”  
Tempestmon then spoke with just Zoe’s voice. “And I bet they’re two of the devas.” Sure enough, when they looked close enough at the two angelic digimon, they saw the face of Indramon, the horse deva, in ShadowSeraphimon and the face of Antillamon, the rabbit deva, in Cherubimon.   
“Great” said MagnaGarurumon. “Two devas at the mega level. This’ll be a cakewalk” he said sarcastically.  
“No one said this would be easy” said WarLeomon.  
“Strike of the seven dark stars!”  
“Storm of judgement!” The mega level attacks forced the four warriors to scatter.   
“Now it’s our turn” said EmperorGreymon. “Dragonfire crossbow!”  
“Gale force cyclone!” The attacks hit ShadowSeraphimon directly, but he shielded himself with his wings.   
“Magna missiles!”  
“Beast king blade!”   
Cherubimon shielded himself as well, but then MagnaGaurumon, having shed his flying unit and canons, appeared behind him. “Magna blade!” He struck Cherubimon point blank in his back.   
“Go for it, Koichi!” MagnaGaurumon shouted.  
“Fractal code digitize!” WarLeomon shouted as he scanned Cherubimon, who de-digivolved to Antylamon.   
“You’re wide open” said ShadowSeraphimon. “Strike of the seven stars!” The attack was aimed at WarLeomon, but MagnaGarurumon jumped in the way.   
“Koji!” LeoWarmon screamed. MagnaGaurumon devolved to Koji and fell to the ground.   
“You’ll pay for that one” said EmperorGreymon. “Dragonfire crossbow!” The attack caught ShadowSeraphimon off guard, but he was able to regroup and retaliate.   
“Strike of the seven dark stars!”   
“Gale force cyclone!” The two attacks canceled each other out. “Babe, we’ll take care of Seraphimon” said Tempestmon. “Go help Koji and Koichi!”  
EmperorGreymon rushed to his friends’ aid.   
“I’ll be fine” said Koji as EmperorGreymon and WarLeomon gathered by him. “Finish Antylamon off!” They listened to their friend and turned on the ultimate level digimon.   
“You’ll never beat them” said the deva. “You’ll never beat Alphamon!”   
“Yeah yeah yeah” said EmperorGreymon as he slashed straight through the rabbit deva, exposing its fractal code and scanning it.   
“And then there was one” said Tempestmon as she and EmperorGreymon moved to face ShadowSeraphimon.   
“You’ll find me quite harder to beat” the mega level said.   
“We’ll see about that” said EmperorGreymon. “Ready, babe?”   
Tempestmon nodded. “Torrential turbulence!” It took everything ShadowSeraphimon took to shield himself from the attack, but when it cleared, he was still virtually unharmed.  
“Hit me with it all” he bragged. “In the end, I will still be standing! Strike of the seven dark stars!” The attack would have hit Tempestmon directly, but she defused into Serenimon and JetSilphymon. “Hmph. Making yourself weaker just to prolong your destruction? A desperate ploy.”  
“Not as desperate as throwing everything you’ve got into an attack aimed at the one keeping distracted, sugar” said Serenimon.   
ShadowSeraphimon turned and was horrified to see and deadly attack coming his way from EmperorGreymon.  
“Pyro dragons!” The nine headed dragon made of fire completely engulfed ShadowSeraphimon, and when it cleared, his fractal code was exposed, and then scanned by EmperorGreymon. He then devolved to Indramon, who still continued to retaliate. Serenimon and JetSilphymon has other plans. They each slashed him from opposite sides, exposing his fractal code as well.   
“Fractal code digitize” JetSilphymon yelled as she scanned the deva.   
They all devolved, so that it was Takuya, Zoe, Ranamon, Koji, and Koichi.  
“How is he?” Takuya asked.  
“I’ll be fine” said Koji. “We should get to ALO to make sure Sinon and the others are alright.”   
“That’s a great idea” said Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize Seraphimon isn’t part of Indramon’s digivolution line, but if you remember, the rules digivolution and the lines of which were very inconsistent in frontier, so I think it works!


	15. Final Assault of the Devas; An Unexpected Digivolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rolling right through. Here’s the next chapter!

Kirito and the others logged into ALO. “Alright everyone” said Kirito, “be on the lookout for”  
“A giant pig” said Kline, pointing in the distance. They looked up and saw Vikaralamon, mowing over everything in his path and scanning its data as he went.  
“If he keeps that up all of ALO will get scanned” said Asuna.   
“Well we’re not going to let that happen” said Kirito, drawing his blade.   
“Wait” said Kline. “Remember? There’s at least two, possibly three more devas up there” he said, pointing at the floating castle that now had Sakkakumon wrapped around the top. “Lisbeth, Silica, and I will take care of porky the pig, you guys go clear that dungeon.”  
“Are you sure, Kline?” Sinon asked. “I know you guys have captured some pretty strong digimon, but these are devas!”  
“We got this” said Kline, as Lisbeth and Silica agreed.   
Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Leafa, and Reken flew up to Aincrad on WarGrowlmon and MegaKabuterimon.  
“You sure about this, Kline” Lisbeth asked.  
“Let’s go!” He called out Veemon and Wormmon, while Lisbeth called out Hawkmon and Gatomon, and Silica called out Patamon.   
“Digi armor energize!” The three of them yelled.  
“Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!”  
“Wormmon armor digivolve to...Digmon!”  
“Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Shurimon!”  
“Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon!”  
“Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon!”  
“Let’s take this guy out!” Kline shouted as he and Lisbeth drew their swords.  
“I’ll back you guys up!” Silica said as she began casting spells.   
“Fire rocket!”  
“Gold rush!”  
“Rosetta stone!”  
“Double stars!”  
“Star shower!”  
The attacks reduced a bit of HP, but not nearly enough.   
“Damn, this might take a while” said Kline.   
“Boar bog!” Vikaralamon shouted. He spewed black sludge at them all. It took everything Flamedramon and Shurimon had to cut through it.   
“You guys need a hand?” a familiar voice asked. They looked up and saw Agil swoop in. “I brought a little backup.” As he said this, Leomon materialized behind him.   
“I thought you kids might need some help” said Leomon. “So I came back to your world and found a tamer who could help me digivolve.”   
“That’s right” said Agil. “And since I loaded him with the digimon capture program the cardinal system won’t terminate him.”  
“Leomon digivolve to...IceLeomon! Frozen fury!” The attack reduced some of Vikaralamon’s HP, but it also slowed him down a lot.   
“I’ve got it!” Lisbeth exclaimed. “He’s already slow. If we slow him down even more, it should bring him to a complete stop and then we can take as much time as we need to bring his HP down.”  
“Good thinking, Lisbeth” said Silica. “And I’ll cast a strengthening spell on all of you! And a slowdown spell on him!”   
“Golden noose!” Pegasusmon and Nefertimon shouted as the wrapped the shining rope around the deva.   
“Frozen fury!” The ice attack slowed Vikaralamon even more, as did Silica’s slowdown spell.  
“Everyone, nows our chance!” Kline shouted as he, Lisbeth, and Agil started hacking at the giant pig with their weapons.  
“Fire rocket!”  
“Gold rush!”   
“Double stars!”   
“Haha” laughed Kline.  
“Something funny, Kline?” Lisbeth asked they continued to chop and slash.  
“It’s just the first thing I ever fought in one of these games was a pig. And now here we are.”  
“Yeah the irony ain’t lost on any of us” agreed Agil. “We’ll knock back a drink to that later, but for now let’s finish this!”   
Finally, Vikaralamon’s HP hit zero, and his fractal code was exposed.   
“This one’s yours, Lisbeth!” Kline said.  
“Fractal code digitize!” She yelled, scanning the deva.   
“Well, that’s that” said Kline. “Thanks for the assist, Agil.”  
“Don’t mention” said Agil. “Let’s just hope the others are just as successful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirito and the others finally got to the dungeon on floor 100 of Aincrad. “Alright guys” said Kirito with a sword drawn. “Be on guard.”   
“Kirito’s right” said Leafa. “There’s supposedly three devas up here. The rat, and the rooster, and one do them using Sakkakumon’s spirit.”   
“Hahahahahaha!” Sakkakumon laughed, revealing himself. “You’re partially right. I give you, the rat and rooster devas, new and improved!” The door to the dungeon opened, and instead of Sinduramon and Kunbiramon, Gigasmon and Petaldramon and appeared.   
“What the hell are those things?” Sinon asked.   
“Be careful” Mirei communicated to them. “Sinduramon and Kunbiramon have acquired the beast spirits of earth and forest. This will make them even more dangerous.”   
All five of their digimon digivolved to the ultimate level.   
“You’re a bit outnumbered, in case you didn’t notice” spat Kirito.   
“Not a problem” said Petaldramon. “Thorn jab!” His vines came up from the ground and entangled WarGrowlmon and MegaKabuterimon. Rapidmon, Lillymon, and Taomon all avoided the vines.   
“Damn” said Kirito. “He began to hacking at the vines with his swords.”  
“MegaKabuterimon!” Reken cried.   
“Looks like you missed a few” Gigasmon said to Petaldramon. “Quagmire twister!” His attack gave Lillymon and Rapidmon a good thrashing, but Taomon dodged it.   
“And now for the grand finale” said Sakkakumon. “Solar wind destroyer!” The giant fireball hit all ten of them, depleting an alarming amount of their HP.   
“That was Aldamon’s attack” said Reken. “How did he do that?”   
Suddenly it dawned on Kirito. “He must’ve scanned every attack that was used inside him” he said.   
“How observant of you” Sakkakumon said. “Behold! Atomic blaster!” The attack came hurdling at Kirito, but WarGrowlmon got in the way, losing almost all of his HP.   
“Ripe for the picking” Gigasmon said as he and Petaldramon advanced on WarGrowlmon.   
“WarGrowlmon!” Kirito exclaimed. “Get up! You have to get up.!”   
“Tri beam!”  
“Horn buster!” The two attacks held the devas at bay.   
“Talisman of light!” Taomon’s attack was aimed at Sakkakumon, who met it with another one of Aldamon’s attacks.   
“Atomic inferno!” The two attacks canceled out.   
“That’s strange” said Sinon.  
“What do you mean?” Asuna asked.   
“Aldamon’s attack should’ve been stronger than Lillymon’s. He has the type advantage over her, and is the equivalent of being a whole level above her. But they canceled out instead. It seems that even though he can copy attacks, Sakkakumon can’t match the true power of the original.”  
“So the trick is to match him with the right attacks” Asuna said. “All we need to do is figure which attack he’s using next and then match it with an attack that has the advantage.”   
Sakkakumon readied to attack again, and just before he did, an image of Cascadamon appeared in the eyeball he was attacking with.   
“Reken” said Sinon, “MegaKabuterimon should attack now!”  
Reken nodded. “Horn buster!” MegaKabuterimon shouted. Sure enough, Sakkakumon attacked with hydro jet, and the electric attack powered through it and reduced some of Sakkakumon’s HP.   
“Rapidmon” Sinon said. “When he attacks, his head is exposed just beforehand!”  
“I see what you’re saying, Sinon” said Rapidmon.  
“Me too” said Lillymon and Taomon.   
Sakkakumon readied himself to attack again. “Now!” Sinon commanded before shooting an arrow directly at Sakkakumon.  
“Tri beam!”  
“Flower cannon!”  
“Talisman of light!”  
Leafa casted a spell on Asuna, speeding up her movements as she stabbed Sakkakumon’s head multiple times. Finally, his fractal code and spirit were exposed. “Fractal code digitize!” Asuna shouted. Sakkakumon devolved to Majiramon, the dragon deva.   
“Another deva!” Leafa exclaimed.   
“You still have us to deal with!” Gigasmon and Petaldramon said.   
“Quagmire twister!”  
“Leaf cyclone!”   
The two attacks devolved all but WarGrowlmon and MegaKabuterimon.   
“WarGrowlmon” Kirito said. “You have to get up! We have to fight!” WarGrowlmon didn’t respond. Kirito drew his swords and turned to face the two devas. He charged, but it wasn’t out of bravery, it was out of anger. “I’ll kill you both!”  
“K-Kirito?” WarGrowlmon managed to stutter. He saw his partner charging the oncoming devas in total rage, with no chance of winning. Suddenly, WarGrowlmon was engulfed in fractal code and when it cleared, he had taken on a menacing new form. “Arrrghhh! I am Darkdramon!”   
“Oh no!” Palmon shouted. “It’s Darkdramon!”  
“Is that bad?” Asuna asked. “It seems he digivolved again. Wouldn’t that make him stronger?”  
“Darkdramon is born of pure rage” said Renamon. “He exists only to destroy.”  
“But WarGrowlmon was out cold” said Reken. “How could he have felt enough rage to turn into that thing?”  
“He’s Kirito’s partner” said Terriermon. “He must’ve felt Kirito’s rage.”  
“Let’s take them down, Darkdramon!” Kirito shouted as he and his new mega level digimon charged the devas.   
“Raaaaaghhh!” Darkdramon roared. “Dark roar!” The attack reduced the HP of both Gigasmon and Petaldramon to zero. Darkdramon then scanned their data and took the spirits. Majiramon, Sinduramon, and Kunbiramon all rushed Darkdramon, but he easily defeated them all. Before scanning them, however, he then turned on MegaKabuterimon.   
“Darkdramon, no!” Kirito shouted. Darkdramon swung at him, forcing him to jump out of the way. “He doesn’t recognize me” Kirito said. “What have I turned him into?” Just before Darkdramon rushed MegaKabuterimon, two daggers hit the two digimon, immediately devolving them to their rookie levels. A cloaked figure with a skull for a face emerged from the portal to the digital world and scanned the three devas.  
“No way” Kirito said. “It’s...”  
“Death Gun” said Sinon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like brushed off some of the devas, it’s because I did. I always thought tamers dragged that arc along. At first it seemed interesting but they by the time they introduced the last one they were already pretty much in the next arc. Stay tuned! Here come the royal knights!


	16. The Royal Knights’ Plot Revealed; The Rebirth Of Magnamon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually got this chapter done a few days ago, just have been all over the place lately and didn’t get a chance to post it. Enjoy!

“Can it really be him?” Sinon asked.  
“No” said Kirito. “Both of the users are in jail and the account was deleted. This has to be another sort of trick.”  
Sure enough, the figure removed it’s cloak, revealing himself not to be Death Gun, but a digimon. He had a skull face, but was clad in blue armor. “I am Craniamon, Royal knight of the digital world! Shock ringer!” He started spinning his spear until it created sonic waves which shook the dungeon.   
“He’s bringing down the whole dungeon!” Kirito shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments after Agil wondered whether or not Kirito and the others were successful, the top of Aincrad collapsed, and all their friends came falling down to ALO.   
“Aw man” said Kline. “What the hell was that?” His question was answered as Craniamon floated down from the collapsing floating castle.   
“Now, you humans will never interfere with our plans again” said Craniamon.  
“Who’s that creep?” Lisbeth asked.  
“That’s Craniamon” said IceLeomon. “He’s a royal knight.”  
“No way” said Silica. “One of those digimon Ophanimon told us about?”  
“Yes” said IceLeomon.  
“And it doesn’t like like he’s one of the good ones” said Agil.   
“Then let’s bring him down” said Kline.  
“Right” said Flamedramon. “Fire rocket!”  
“Gold rush!”  
“Double stars!”  
“Rosetta stone!”  
“Star shower!”  
“Frozen fury!”   
All six attacks were a direct hit, but when the dust cleared, Craniamon didn’t have a scratch on him.   
“What? That’s impossible” said Kline.  
“Don’t be so surprised, human” said Craniamon. “The power of your weak digimon partners is insignificant compared to that of a royal knight. Shock ringer!” The attack devolved all six digimon.   
“It’s no use” said Leomon. “We’re no match for a royal knight.”  
“Now you’re getting it” said Craniamon. “I’m going to scan the entire human cyberspace, and I’m going to start with all of you.”  
“Craniamon!” The voice came out of nowhere. Then, Kentourosmon appeared.  
“Kentourosmon, it’s been far too long, traitor.” Craniamon swing his spear, but it went right through the other royal knight.   
“I am still guarding my post on the digital world” said Kentourosmon. “I could not abandon it. I have sent an essence of my spirit to deliver something...for Veemon.”  
“What?” Kline asked.  
“Me?” Veemon asked.   
“Please” said Kentourosmon, “take this gift, and use it to defeat Craniamon, old friend.” At that, Kentourosmon became engulfed in fractal code and when it cleared, only a golden digi-egg was left. It floated over to Kline.   
“Kline, use it to help me digivolve” said Veemon.  
“Right” said Kline, looking around at all of his friends. “For once, it’s all up to me...Kirito, Asuna, Agil...everyone, they’re counting on me and Veemon. I can’t let them down. Golden armor energize!”  
“Veemon golden armor digivolve to...Magnamon!”  
“I don’t believe it” said Leomon. “It’s Magnamon.”  
“Magnamon?” Craniamon asked. “How is this possible? You had fallen!”  
“And now I’m back” answered Magnamon. “When I was reborn as Veemon, I had forgotten my previous identity as a royal knight...until now. Kline, thank you. You have given me the strength I need to once again do my duty to the digital world. And you, Craniamon, I guess you haven’t changed since we last saw one another. I will defeat, if it’s the last thing I do!”  
“Ha! I’d like the see you try! Shock ringer!”  
“Magna cannon!”  
After the two attacks canceled each other out, the two knights became locked in combat.   
As the two knights fought, Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kazemon, and Ranamon all came through a portal.   
“What did we just walk into?” Agunimon asked.  
“I think it’s safe to say the devas are defeated” said Lobomon. “But what about them?” He looked at Magnamon and Craniamon when he asked this.   
“Those are royal knights” said Ranamon. “That one there is Craniamon. And the other’s Magnamon.”  
“Craniamon and Magnamon...” said Lowemon. “According to Ophanimon, Craniamon fought on Lucemon’s side and Magnamon fought against him.”  
“We should help out” said Lobomon, but Agunimon stopped him.  
“No” he said. “This is the first time they’ve fought without our help. And they’ve done a pretty good job so far. If we swoop in and save the day now, it will destroy their confidence.”  
“More than that” said Leomon, coming over to them. “It is told that back during the war against Lucemon, Craniamon and Magnamon did battle. Craniamon emerged victorious, but it was always rumored that he won by dirty means.”  
“Ah” said Lowemon. “So this is a chance for both of them to settle the score.”  
“Then maybe holding back is the best option” said Kazemon. “At least for now.” The legendary warriors ran over to the others and got the rest of the details.   
“It’s no use” said Craniamon. “I’ve been collecting data for far too long. You simply can’t beat me, Magnamon.”  
“Perhaps as I am now, I cannot” began Magnamon. “But just as you did all those years ago, I’ve got one final trick up my sleeve.” He looked back at Kline and nodded. Instinctively, Kline somehow knew what to do.  
“Guys” said Kline, “give Magnamon the other digi-eggs!” He held up his digivice and offered up the eggs of courage, friendship, knowledge, and reliability. Lisbeth offered up the eggs of love, sincerity, and light. And Silica offered up the egg of hope. Magnamon absorbed them all and suddenly, his golden armor began to glow so bright that everyone could barely look at him anymore. He then charged Craniamon.   
“That light! It can’t be!” Craniamon cried.  
“You used the data of digimon and humans to make yourself stronger” said Magnamon. “So I used the nine digi-eggs to add to my own strength.”  
“You sacrifice the power of the nine eggs just to beat me? You’ll lose the ability to become a royal knight.”  
“If that’s what it it takes.”  
The light burned brighter and brighter until no one could see what was happening. When it cleared, Magnamon had devolved to DemiVeemon, and Craniamon’s fractal code was exposed. Before anyone could scan it, however, it was scanned by another digimon.   
“Oh no” said Leomon.  
“It’s Alphamon” said Ranamon.   
“So” began Alphamon, “you’re the ones causing me so much trouble. Craniamon...what a pity. Oh well. At least his data will serve a noble purpose.”  
“Can we intervene now, Takuya?” Lobomon asked.  
“Let’s kick his ass” said Agunimon. “Pyro tornado!”  
“Howling laser!”  
“Shadow meteor!”  
“Hurricane wing!”  
“Whippin wave!”  
The attacks went right through Alphamon. “Please” said the royal knight. “You think I’d waste my time by actually coming to this poor excuse for a world? I’ve just sent an agent of my own data here to collect more data. Skull face will at least be useful for something.”  
“First Examon” said Leomon, “then Craniamon, and now you. All three of you were Lucemon loyalists back in the day. So it’s true, you’re planning on resurrecting Lucemon.”  
“You’re smarter than you look, Leomon” said Alphamon. “Yes, it’s true. With data we collect, Lucemon will once again reign. That human programmer was at least good for something.”  
“Wait” said Kirito. “Programmer...you don’t mean...”  
“Yes, you fool. Akihiko Kayaba’s idea for the seed came from us. You don’t really think a human could create all of this without our help, do you? He was the first to dive into virtual reality, and it was then that Lucemon planted the idea of the seed into his mental data, and now that same mental data will serve as the catalyst for Lucemon’s resurrection! Isn’t that poetic? Muahahahaha. I’ve already wasted too much time with you swine. Now that’s at you have now way of coming to our world, the battle is won. So long, humans. The next time we meet, you will be able to do nothing more than wait to be scanned!” Alphamon then became engulfed in fractal code. When it cleared, he was gone.   
“Great” said Lobomon. “Now what?”  
“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Agunimon said. “We’ve gotta go to the digital world. For real. And take him on.” He then turned to Kirito and the others. “Thank you all for everything” he said. “Seriously, you did great. But we’ll take it from here.”  
“No way” said Kirito. “We’re going to. We’re DigiDestined, too, aren’t we? We’ve got every bit as much of a duty to go and go this as you do.”   
“But who will make sure no more digimon are oppressed by the hackers?” Asuna asked.  
“You can count on us” said Kline as he, Lisbeth, Silica, and Agil got to their feat.  
“That’s right” said DemiVeemon. “And when I was Magnamon, even though I took away our power to armor digivolve, I left behind enough power for all of us to digivolve to the champion level.” As he said this, he digivolved to ExVeemon, Wormmon to Stingmon, Hawkmon to Aquilamon, and Patamon to Angemon.   
“I’ll stay behind with them to guard the virtual world” said Lowemon.   
“Yeah and you can count on us, too!” a familiar voice shouted. Beetlemon and Kumamon arrived on the scene. “I can’t believe you guys have been kicking digi butt without me!” Beetlemon said.   
“I’m afraid I won’t be able to go, either” said Kazemon. “Diving into VR was one thing, but who knows what kind of strain physically going to the digital world would put on my body?” She put her hand on her belly as she said this.   
“And I’ll stay behind to keep on eye on ya as well, sugar” said Ranamon.   
“It’s settled then” said Kyoko’s voice as she appeared on a virtual screen. “Takuya and Koji will lead Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Leafa, and Reken to the digital world to stop Alphamon. Get some rest, everyone. You leave in twelve hours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, the digital world!


	17. The Tale of the Legendary Warriors; Prepare for the Digital World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to catch the newbies up on everything the legendary warriors went through.

As the group left Nakano, Agil invites them all to Dicey’s. “We may as well knock one back before you all take off to the digital world.”   
“Thanks for the offer but I’ll pass” said Takuya. “I better get these two home.” He put his arms around Zoe and Raina as he said this.”  
“Yeah you guys have fun” said Koji, “but Kōichi and I need to make sure the dojo’s going to be taken care of.”  
As the legendary warriors headed home, Kirito spoke up. “How about one last dive in ALO? We can all just kick back and chill in the cabin.”  
“Is the cabin alright after what happened in Aincrad?” Lisbeth asked.   
“Yeah” said Kirito. “It’s on a low enough floor to have not been affected when Craniamon blew up the top floor. At that, they all headed to Diceys’s and dove into ALO. They and there digimon and all laid back and relaxed.   
“Wow” said Asuna. “The seed program really helped Aincrad regenerate after such a short time. Look at the map, the top floor is almost halfway repaired.”  
“The seed...” said Kirito. “Could it really be true?”  
“What Alphamon said, you mean” said Agil. “You really think Lucemon gave Kayaba the idea for it?”  
“At this point I don’t know what to think. Hey, Leomon. You fought alongside the legendary warriors for a while. Did you ever encounter Lucemon?”  
“Thankfully I did not” said Leomon. “I only know what I heard, and none of it’s good.   
“Wow” said Asuna. “It just occurred to me we know almost nothing about what happened the last time they went to the digital world. Could you tell us at least what you know, Leomon?”  
“I am quite familiar with the history books of the digital world. I can tell you what I know. Lucemon, we now know, was one of the seven demon lords. Seven powerful digimon, each of whom represented one of the seven deadly sins. They infected the digimon all over the digital world with their sins of pride, sloth, lust, gluttony, wrath, greed, and envy to start the Great War between humanoid and beast time digimon. As you know, the beast types were led by the four digimon sovereign and their deva servants, while the humanoid digimon were led by the royal knights. The war threatened to wipe out all digimon from existence. It was Lucemon who betrayed his brethren and locked them away, ending the war. The royal knights swore their allegiance to Lucemon, and the sovereign locked away the devas. It wasn’t long, however, that Lucemon decided that simply being a peace bringer wasn’t enough. He felt that he deserved to rule the digital world. When the sovereign opposed him, he did away with them. To this day no one knows what became of them. Half of the royal knights resisted Lucemon, while the other half remained loyal to him, claiming that being ruled was better than being destroyed. And so, a civil war broke out between the knights, and in the end, Lucemon’s side won. It seemed his rule would be absolute, until the legendary warriors appeared and fought Lucemon. AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientKazemon, AncientMegatheriummom, AncientSphinxmon, AncientMermaidmon, AncientTroiamon, AncientWisemon, and AncientVolcanomon defeated Lucemon and locked him and his remaining followers away in the dark zone at the core of the digital world. Before the legendary warriors disappeared, they entrusted their spirits to the three celestial digimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon, and left them to govern the digital world, and for a time there was peace. That peace was short lived, though. It wasn’t long before Lucemon’s evil crept back onto the surface of the digital world. No one knew it at the time, but he was acting through Cherubimon. Cherubimon by all appearances was acting in the interest of the beast digimon, and in doing so had been corrupted by evil. Before his final attack against the other celestial, Seraphimon and Ophanimon scattered there spirits across the digital world, hiding them. First, Cherubimon defeated Seraphimon, locking him away. Then, he captured Ophanimon, locking her in his own castle. It was then that Ophanimon called out to another world for help.”  
“The human world” said Kirito.  
“That’s correct. Many received her call, but only five were chosen when they got to the digital world. Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, JP Shibayama, and Tommy Himi were chosen by the legendary spirits of flame, light, wind, thunder, and ice. But it wasn’t long before they realized they weren’t they only legendary warriors. Their first encounter with the warrior of earth, Grumblemon, and his beast spirit, Gigasmon, left them beaten and broken. It was clear they would have to find their beast spirits if they were to stand a chance. However, after Takuya and Koji obtained their beast spirits of BurningGreymon and KenduGarurumon, they soon realized that the beast spirits were harder to control. No sooner had they just begun to control their new spirits than did they free Seraphimon. They were then confronted by the other evil warriors, Mercurymon, the warrior of metal, Arbormon, the warrior of forest, and Ranamon, the warrior of water.”  
“What?” Asuna asked. “Ranamon was evil?”  
“Understand none of them were acting on their own, Ranamon, as well as the other three, was an innocent low level digimon before Cherubimon chose her to play host the spirit of water, which at that point had been infected by Lucemon’s evil as well. Anyway, Mercurymon used his cunning to defeat Seraphimon and load his data, and Ranamon and Arbormon used their beast spirits of Calamaramon and Petaldramon to mercilessly hunt the humans across the digital world. To make matters worse, they then ran into Duskmon, the warrior of darkness.”   
“Koichi?” Kline asked. “Kōichi was under Cherubimon’s control too?”  
“Yes” said Leomon. “You see, while the others were called to the digital world, Kōichi was simply trying to meet his long lost twin brother. Before he could do so, however, Cherubimon intercepted him, and used his pain and anguish to mold him into a servant of darkness. When Duskmon first met the humans, he had no idea he was even one of them. He struck down Arbormon, his own ally, simply to display his own brutality. He then went onto defeat all five of the humans in their beast forms. It was clear to Takuya and the others that they not only had to hone the power of their own elements, but that of the forces of nature entirely. Once Mercurymon realized they were beginning to accomplish this, however, he revealed his beast spirit, Sakkakumon. He scattered the humans into separate worlds within himself, where they were each forced to face their inner demons. Each test they were faced with, though, they passed with flying colors, purifying Ranamon in the process. Takuya and Koji, however, faced the most difficult tasks.   
While Takuya was left to face Mercurymon, who had used Seraphimon’s data to become ShadowSeraphimon, Koji was pitted one on one against Duskmon, and learned his true identity. Both tasks were extraordinarily tough, and they were forced to draw from the power of Seraphimon’s egg, giving them the ability to fuse their spirits. While Takuya became Aldamon and defeated Mercurymon, and Koji became BeoWolfmon and freed Kōichi from Cherubimon’s control. After he joined with the group, Kōichi unlocked the true spirits of darkness, Lowemon and JagerLoweemon. The six of them then faced Cherubimon, who proved formidable. Ophanimon sacrificed herself so that they could merge their spirits, and allow Takuya and Koji to unified evolve to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Finally, they were able to defeat Cherubimon, only to learn the true source of his evil.”  
“Lucemon” said Kirito.   
“Correct” said Leomon. “The royal knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon revealed themselves, and proved to be far superior to the legendary warriors. They defeated EmperorGreymon and MagnaGaurumon time and time again. When the warriors finally did get the upper hand on the knights, it was too late. Lucemon had already been freed. Lucemon’s power was great, and he threatened to destroy both worlds. The warriors were forced to merge all of their spirits together and become Susanoomon in order to defeat Lucemon once and for all. After the battle, they were asked to part ways with their spirits and return to their world.”  
“But that was only the first time they went to the digital world” said Asuna. “They went a second time. Just about five years ago, didn’t they?”  
“That’s right, Asuna” Leomon said. “Ten years after the battle with Lucemon. The celestial digimon had all digivolved back to their mega forms and returned to governing the digital world. The four former evil legendary warriors had regained their human spirits and were serving under the celestials. But the evil left behind by Lucemon had forged ten new, dark spirits. And so, Takuya and the others were once again called back to defend the digital world. This time, all ten warriors had to work together.This was when Takuya, Zoe, and Ranamon all fell in love with one another. It was also when the four former servants of Cherubimon unlocked their true beast spirits. And it was when the other eight warriors gained the ability of fusion evolution. They were all faced with unsolved issues from the past, but came out of it stronger than ever. However, upon vanquishing the last remnants of Lucemon’s power, they had unwittingly released the other six demon lords. Belphemon, the demon lord of sloth, attacked celestial castle, and easily defeated Seraphimon and Cherubimon. The warriors had to once again combine into Susanoomon to defeat him. The other five demon lords would prove much harder to defeat. Leviamon, the demon lord of envy, infected a colony of Seadramon with his sin and lured several of the warriors into a trap, preventing them from combing their spirits against him. Luckily, the king of the colony joined forces with them to defeat the demon lord. But it was Lilithmon’s trap that really crippled their unity.”   
“Lilithmon?” Kirito asked. “Wasn’t that the digimon from Takuya’s memory? The one that Kōichi said almost took him from them?”  
“Yes” said Leomon. “She was the demon lord of lust. She and Barbamon, the demon lord of greed, split them up. The five who were trapped in Lilithmon’s castle immediately succumbed to her sin of lust, while the five outside the castle had to fend of Barbamon as he tried to collect their spirits. To make things worse, Lilithmon had set her sights on Takuya long before hand. She had even sent one of her slaves to put a spell on him. By the time she had him in her clutches, he was under her spell. He married her.”  
“What?” Asuna asked. “Takuya married before Zoe and Ranamon? I can’t imagine that at all.”  
“Lilithmon had him wrapped around her finger before any of them knew what hit them” said Leomon. “While Takuya fell deeper under her spell, the others had to build up more allies if they were to save him. They rallied the likes of Omnimon, Leopardmon, and Kentourosmon, as well as several others as they took on the other two demon lords, Daemon, the demon lord of wrath, and Beelzemon, the demon lord of gluttony. When they came face to face with Lilithmon again, she pitted Takuya against them. It took everything they had, but finally they broke through to him. Lilithmon, betrayed, struck him down and scanned his data. But they didn’t give up. The celestials, the royal knights, and several others including myself, joined them in the final assault against Lilithmon. It was then that Zoe and Ranamon discovered the ability to merge their spirits and become Tempestmon. They went inside Lilithmon to save Takuya, who found the ability to become EmperorGreymon without using his friends’ spirits. With their leader back, the ten legendary warriors combined to form an even more powerful warrior than Susanoomon, Divinamon. They defeated Lilithmon, saved the digital world, and returned to their world as the battle-hardened DigiDestined you now know.”   
“Damn” said Kirito. “I figured they’d been through some shit, but that’s a lot.”  
“Kirito” Asuna said. “Are we sure we want to do this?”  
“Look” said Kirito. “I can’t make any of you go tomorrow. But we were chosen for this, and I’m seeing it through to the end.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Tomorrow would bring a whole new chapter to this adventure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya, Zoe, and Raina got home and got ready for bed. “Hey Zoe, Ranamon” Takuya said. They both looked at him. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you both about. Something...I’ve been ashamed of.”  
“What is it, sugar?” Ranamon asked   
“When...I was with Lilithmon. The things I let her do to me...they’ve haunted me for so long.”  
“Honey you can talk to us about anything” said Ranamon and she and Zoe moved closer to their husband to reassure him.  
Takuya told them about everything, from the dildo Lilithmon used on him to the things so horrid he could hardly find words to describe them.  
“Hun, that’s all behind you now” said Ranamon, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Yeah Takuya” said Zoe. That all sounds awful, but you can’t hold yourself accountable for things you did under that spell. All you can do is move forward...with the people you love.” She kissed him, and the three fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Next chapter we finally go to the digital world!


	18. Into the Digital World!; A Battle Among Knights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, last chapter might’ve been a little boring, especially if you read my original frontier reunion story. But now we’re getting back into the action!

“You’re kidding!” Kirito exclaimed, as he and everyone else met at Shibuya station. “You mean we can just take a train straight to the digital world?”  
“It’s not exactly that simple” said Kyoko. “But yes, that’s the general idea. Ophanimon has sent a Trailmon to pick you all up, and she had sent very specific instructions.”  
“Instructions?” Takuya asked. “Don’t we just get on and arrive in the digital world?”  
“Not this time” said Yamaki. “Alphamon knows you’re probably going to try to stop him, and since this is the only physical way that you have to go to the digital world, he may try to ambush you. That’s why we’re taking extra security measures. When you enter the digital world, your train is going to turn into Worm. Worm will take you to the human world terminal, where you’ll get off and switch to Angler, who will bring you to forest terminal. From there, I believe you know the way to celestial castle. Along the way, you will be escorted by the royal knights who are on our side.”  
“That’s right” said Kyoko. “Now, it’s time to say your goodbyes.”  
Takuya hugged his wives. “Take it easy. Both of you” he said, putting his hand on Zoe’s belly and kissing both her Raina on their cheeks.   
“You bring him back to us, sugar” Raina said, looking over at Koji. He nodded, then turned to Kōichi.   
Kōichi went to save something but Koji interrupted him. “Save it” he said, “just don’t show up as Duskmon and try to kill me again. Oh, and if you don’t run our business into the ground I guess that’d be a plus.” Kōichi laughed it off and gave his brother a hug.   
“Try to keep this one out of trouble, Asuna” Lisbeth said, referring to Kirito.  
“Now you know that’s not gonna happen” Asuna replied as they all laughed. At that, Takuya, Koji, Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Leafa, and Reken boarded the train.  
“Hey” said Leafa as the train took off. “Since we’re not in our avatar’s anymore, should we start calling each other by our real names? It feels sort of weird looking at Kazuto not dressed a Spriggin and calling him Kirito.”  
“Nah” said Kirito. “Don’t get me wrong, it feels weird not calling you Sugu when you look like that, but we don’t wanna confuse our digimon.”   
“Are they even gonna recognize us?” Asuna asked.  
“I think they will” said Takuya. “Digimon are funny like that.”   
As the conversation continued, the train turned into Worm, and soon they were in the digital world. When they got off, Kirito and the others were in awe. “So this is the digital world” he said.  
“Kirito” Asuna said. “Yuei?”  
“Of course I brought her” he said. “I uploaded her file into my digivice last night.” He pulled out his digivice and not only did Yuei emerge, but so did Guilmon.   
“There’ll be time to sight-see later” said Koji. “Right now, we’ve got a train to catch.” As he said this, Angler arrived at the terminal, and with him, Leopardmon.  
“Leopardmon!” Takuya shouted. “Long time no see!”  
“Yes” said Leopardmon. “It is good to see you, my friends. I am here to guide you to forest terminal.” They all boarded the train and it took off. Kirito and the others who had never been to the digital world before were watching the view as it went by.   
“I can’t believe this” said Asuna. “It’s so...beautiful.”  
“It’s breathe-taking” said Leafa.   
Once Angler arrived at forest terminal, they all got off, where they met up with Kentourosmon. “I’ll take it from here, brother.”  
“You’ll take them nowhere” came an all to familiar voice.”  
“It can’t be” said Takuya.   
“Dynasmon” said Koji.  
“Leave Dynasmon to me” said Leopardmon. “Follow Kentaurosmon!”  
“Then who will deal with me?” another familiar voice asked.  
“Crusadermon” said Kentourosmon. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t be far behind your lackey.”   
They didn’t want to leave their friends behind, but they had no choice but to press forward as the royal knights clashed with one another. By the time they got to the entrance of the castle, they were greeted by yet another familiar face.  
“Omnimon!” Takuya and Koji exclaimed.   
“It’s good to see you both again” said the royal knight. “I wish it were under better circumstances. Come, Ophanimon is this way.”   
Once inside the castle, Ophanimon was waiting for them, along with two eggs.   
“DigiDestined” she said. “Once again, I welcome you to the digital world. I believe you know to whom these eggs belong.”  
Takuya and Koji held out their detectors and restored Seraphimon and Cherubimon’s data to their eggs, hatching them to their rookie levels: Patamon and Lopmon.   
“Well there’s a sight I never thought I’d see again” said Koji.  
“I wish there were more time to catch up” said Omnimon. “But we must press forward. I haven’t been able to move against Alphamon yet, but with your reinforcement, we should be able to take on Examon.”  
“Examon is one of the most powerful of the royal knights” said Ophanimon. “It will take everything you have.”  
“No Trailmon will go near that area, either” said Bokomon, who had joined the conversation. “So I fear you’ll be traveling on foot from here.”   
“Then what are we waiting for?” Kirito asked. “Let’s get going!”  
At that, Omnimon lead the group to Examon’s gate. As they approached it, they could hear the dragon’s roar.   
“Examon! It is I, Omnimon! Please stand down!”  
“I think not!” Examon roared. “Your data will serve as fuel for the resurrection of master Lucemon!”  
“Looks like it’s all or nothing” said Takuya.  
“Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution!”  
“EmperorGreymon!”  
“MagnaGarurumon!”  
As the two warriors and the royal knight charged Examon, Kirito and Asuna went to draw their swords instinctively, only to remember they weren’t in game anymore.   
“Guess this is up to the digimon” said Asuna solemnly.   
“Don’t worry Asuna” said Palmon. “We’ve got this! Palmon warp digivolve to...Lillymon!”  
“Guilmon warp digivolve to...WarGrowlmon!”  
“Terriermon warp digivolve to...Rapidmon!”  
“Renamon warp digivolve to...Taomon!”  
“Tentomon warp digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!”   
“Everyone” commanded Omnimon, “together! Supreme cannon!”  
“Dragonfire crossbow!”  
“Magna missile!”  
“Atomic blaster!”  
“Flower cannon!”  
“Tri beam!”  
“Talisman of light!”  
“Horn buster!”   
Examon shielded himself with his wings.  
“Damn” said Kirito, “hard to tell if he took any damage without HP.”  
“I think it’s safe to say he didn’t take much” said Reken.   
“My turn” said Examon. “Pendragon’s glory!” The powerful attack scattered them all. It sent EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon flying off into the distance, de-digivolved all the digimon partners, and rattled Omnimon.   
“Damn” said Omnimon, “he’s gotten a lot stronger. Kids, leave this to me.” He charged the dragon again.   
“Damn it!” Kirito cursed. “I feel so useless!”  
“Come on, Kirito” said Asuna. “There’s nothing more we can do.”  
“No” said Kirito. “I refuse to believe that. Guilmon, please, get up! We can’t be that useless. I know we’re new to this. But we were chosen for a reason. This our fight! Let’s do this!”  
“Please” said Examon. “You stand no chance against the likes of me. Avalon’s gate!” Kirito and Guilmon braced themselves for Examon’s attack, but it never struck. They looked up to see Omnimon take the blow.  
“Omnimon?” Kirito said.   
“You were right, Kirito” he said. “You are the DigiDestined, now. You are the ones, must go on.” As he said this, Examon scanned his fractal code, turning him into two eggs.   
“Omnimon!” Kirito and Guilmon exclaimed. “We can’t let his sacrifice be in vain” said Kirito. “Are you ready to finish this fight, Guilmon?”  
“I’m with you, Kirito.” Kirito’s digivice then did something strange. A stream of fractal code came from it and attached to Guilmon.   
“What’s going on?” Kirito asked.   
“Kirito” said Guilmon. “I remember now. I was a royal knight! Guilmon biomerge to...Gallantmon!”   
“What?!” Examon exclaimed. “Gallantmon? That’s impossible!”  
“Examon” said Gallantmon, “you are a traitor to our kind. I will avenge Omnimon!”   
“I think not! Avalon’s gate!” It took everything Gallantmon had, but he blocked the attack with his shield.   
“Is that...Guilmon’s mega level?” Asuna asked.  
“But where’s Kazuto?” Leafa asked.   
“They merged together” said Sinon.   
“Don’t be a fool, Gallantmon” said Examon. “You’re still no match for me.”  
“Perhaps not” said EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, flying toward the battle. “Gallantmon, take our energy!”  
They shot streams of fire and light toward Gallntmon’s lance.   
“Now, Examon, you will fall. Lightning joust!” The attack struck straight through Examon, exposing his fractal code. Then, Gallantmon’s lance disappeared and in his hand materialized Kirito’s digivice. “Fractal code digitize!” He scanned Examon just as Leopardmon arrived on the scene.   
“Gallantmon? How?” he asked.  
Gallantmon then devolved back to Guilmon and Kirito.  
“I see...you were Gallantmon this whole time, and you biomerged with Kirito to attain your royal knight status once more.” He then looked over at the two digi-eggs. “Omnimon...Examon scanned him?”  
“Yeah” said Kirito.  
“So then his data should be in your digivice now, Kirito” said Koji.  
“He’s right” said Leopardmon. “You can restore him. However, he will be weak for a while. He won’t be able to assist you any further. Still, you have Gallantmon’s power now, and the legendary warriors of fire and light. Press forward. Defeat Alphamon, and stop Lucemon from returning.” Kirito returned Omnimon’s data to the two eggs, and they hatched into Agumon and Gabumon. “I will return these two to Ophanimon’s castle, where they can recover with Patamon and Lopmon. Please DigiDestined, save our world.” He scooped up the two rookie levels and flew off. Then, they all heard a slow clap come from over by the gate that Examon had been guarding. They looked over, and Takuya and Koji’s jaws dropped.  
“Beelzemon?!” they exclaimed.   
“Long time, no see, brats” said the demon lord of gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised at Kirito’s biomerge? I hope not ;) And what’s Beelzemon got to do with any of this? Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Think it has potential?


End file.
